Pure Souls (Two-Shot)
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Almas que desean unirse. Porque ellos son diferentes, inconformes con los cánones... Al final del día, lo que importa es amarlo más que a sí mismo ¿No es así? Pairing: Dragon!Viktor Nikiforov x Dragon!Yuuri Katsuki x Dragon!Yuri Plisetsky Advertencias: Dragofilia,Gore, Muerte de personaje, Omegaverse, Trio, Shota.
1. United Souls

Aquí el Au de Dragones que prometí hace un tiempo 3 Primero que nada, si es la primera vez que lees una Obra mía aviso que esto tiene conexión con otro One Shot, llamado "Tears of Blood". Si quieres leer este antes no hay problema, no especificaré si es una precuela o secuela porque el orden no importa en realidad, todo se explica sin necesidad de leer la otra historia.

Sin más que decir espero que les guste :3

* * *

 _Te protegere del mal que yo y el mundo te podamos ocasionar._

 **PURE SOULS**

1 - United Souls

 _El humano, egoísta y pensado sin sentimientos cambio por el bienestar de su compañero eterno, su alma gemela y necesitada compañía, dispuesto a pasar la eternidad renunciando a lo que fue un inicio, abrazando aquel frío que invadía hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Ya no era el mismo, no lo sería jamás y esto no-_

— ¡Yuuri! —cerro de golpe el libro, escondiéndolo bajo el tablón de madera suelto y volviendo a su cama, fingiendo dormir. — ¿Estás aquí? —la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar la luz al reducido espacio que denominaba como habitación. —Joder, si estas al menos di algo.

—Perdón...

—Como sea, levántate ya, es día de cacería.

—No quiero ir esta vez... —murmuró acurrucado en la cama hecha a base de lana de ovejas, alguna que otra hierva y una sábana hecha de piel sacada a un hipogrifo.

—Nunca quieres ir y eso no es impedimento para no llevarte de todos modos.

El niño suspiro con pesadez, apretando los labios a la vez que se levantaba. Camino muy lentamente hasta el adulto envuelto en ropajes de obvia criatura, la misma por la cual ahora era arrastrado fuera de su pequeña habitación, expuesto a la luz que no veía a menudo y la brisa golpeteando su rostro. Las miradas sobre su ser nunca dejaban de ser analíticas, algunas ocasiones burlonas y despectivas. Tomo lugar sobre el caballo en el que lo subieron, acariciando el pelaje del Animal.

—Iré a avisar que estamos listos, espera aquí. —asintió sin más, recostándose en el corcel de pardo pelaje.

— ¿Tu tampoco querías salir? Te entiendo... quería seguir leyendo el libro que Jean y Phichit me obsequiaron, era una historia muy triste de amor. —el caballo relincho en respuesta, como si el animal ha de entender las palabras del niño que descansaba sobre su lomo.

Algunos que pasaban por ahí veían con mofa lo que acontecía entre el animal y el niño de aparente años. Ya era normal esta actitud, más que extrañarlos se volvería el tema de conversación durante la cena. Yuuri no era querido, al menos no en el sentido que cualquier niño debería serlo, en la aldea era útil y por ello seguía ahí, de no ser el caso posiblemente lo hubieran dejado hace mucho en el bosque q su suerte o, por el contrario, en Algún rincón para ser saco de boxeo para los muchos que parecen soñar con esto.

Siempre había sido informado de que era diferente, que por eso vivía en una pequeña, muy pequeña cabaña tras la casa del jefe de la aldea pues debía ser vigilado. Carecía de explicaciones sobre su diferencia sobre los demás, más allá de sus ojos de pupila rasgada y capacidad de sentir y reflejar los sentimientos más profundos del ser con que hiciera contacto físico, por lo demás... es igual a los demás niños, no es un monstruo, tan solo es _Diferente_. Una diferencia que duele, pero es fácil de llevar.

—Muy bien, andando. —en el mismo caballo subió el jefe, tomando las riendas del corcel. Por costumbre se recostó de él, casi una rutina a la que por fuerza se tuvo que acostumbrar

El galope del caballo gustaba, se sentía de modo gracioso dar tantos pequeños brincos, la brisa dando de lleno en su rostro, lo único que alcanzaba a disfrutar de estas excursiones por llamarlo de algún modo. Se detuvieron luego de mucho rato, en un claro bastante despejado del bosque. Fue puesto en el suelo, dando unos cuantos pasos con intenciones de ir a lanzarse al pequeño lago que resaltaba en el lugar.

—Hey, ya sabes a que vinimos. —supiro ante el pequeño llamado de atención, por supuesto que lo sabia y por ello intentaba evitarlo. Las manos del lider desabrocharon con la delicadeza propia de un cazador aquel grueso collar que rodeaba su cuello.

Su pequeño quejido de dolor hizo a todos tomar con mayor fuerza sus armas. La falta de presencia de ese collar en su cuello es grave para él, por su cuerpo se expande un calor abrazador, una sensación particular de estar dejando algo salir sin darse cuenta. Escucha aleteos, algún que otro ruido seco, se abraza a si mismo con la cara roja, por motivos desconocidos la vergüenza lo invade. Finalmente lo que estaban buscando aparece, mucho mas pronto de lo que esperaron en un inicio.

Varios arboles caen ante el peso del enorme animal que descendido del cielo, con bellas escamas amarillas de tono cobrizo por la luz del claro. Su expresión no era hostil, reflejaba preocupación por alguna razón que posiblemente descubriría pronto. En contrario con los adultos que se hicieron atrás, el se acercó al imponente animal y puso una de sus manos en su gigantesco hocico.

 _Tranquilidad, pena, cariño, dolor, añoranza, tristeza, culpa, serenidad._

—Tranquilo... No permitiré que te duela. —aseguró dando suaves caricias al ahora adormilado animal, que en contrario a las tantas veces en las que debía colaborar en la cacería, el dragón no quedo absolutamente dormido.

—Debes... huir de ellos... Antes de que... hagan lo que quieren... Escapa, pronto. —abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el rugido débil y adolorido lo hizo saber que mientras hablaba, los cazadores se acercaron y ya no había más que un enorme cadáver. Moqueo poniendo ambas manos en el hocico escamoso, lo último que sintió.

Dolor, preocupación, pena.

—Yuuri. —se giró al líder, quien con delicadeza coloco el collar en su cuello y tomo su mano. —Ya está listo, volvamos a la aldea.

— ¿Puedo... ir a pasear un rato? —el musculado hombre alzo una ceja. —Hice lo que debía y… no quiero estar encerrado todo el día, por favor. —pidió, sus ojos acuosos lo hacían lucir más adorable. El hombre Suspiró mirando el cielo por un momento.

—Para el atardecer te espero en la aldea, si tardas más de la cuenta despídete de tu cena por una semana. —Yuuri lo abrazó y seguido salió corriendo en dirección al lago y lanzándose a este.

— ¿No tiene demasiada libertad? —preguntó el muchacho de cabello castaño y tez morena. El líder sonrió con confianza.

—Lo principal con una bestia es saber recompensarlo al hacer bien su deber, de otro modo no hay confianza ni control por medios simples. Darse un chapuzón y estirar las piernas no influirán en su comportamiento. —palmeo el hombro del muchacho.

—Sigo pensando que como mínimo debería estar encadenado. —opino mirando con repulsión al menor que se divertía en el lago.

—La tendrá en su momento, por ahora déjalo ser. Que sea un pequeño premio por atraer a este animal. —monto un pie en el hocico del cadáver. —Veamos que tanto vales.

No se enteró ni quiso hacerlo en cuanto a que fue el modo de obrar con el dragón. Nunca dejaba de verlo como algo sumamente cruel a esas criaturas tan bellas y majestuosas, comprendía que esto daba ciertas razones a las tribus para cazarlos, la escala era tremendamente absurda. Desde ropas, armas hasta comida... Del cadáver de un solo dragón sacaban cualquier cosa y a su alma se le antojaba repugnante.

Salió del lago sacudiéndose de pies a cabeza, quitando el exceso de agua que se cargaba encima. Tocó el collar con delicadeza, quería comprender por qué sin este su cuerpo se acaloraba, el olor dulce que inundaba el aire y más aún, porque los dragones venían a él como moscas a la miel. Desde que tiene memoria ha sido igual, sin excepción alguna y sumando a esto esa extraña capacidad de percibir y reflejar las emociones o sensaciones con aquellas personas o criaturas vivas con las que hiciera contacto.

Podía resultar tan hermoso como aterrador dependiendo de quién o que fuera. Volteó bruscamente al escuchar un extraño sonido, ocultándose tras un gran árbol, asomo la cabeza con levedad, logrando observar a un dragón de posibles 30 metros, herido hasta la última escama, sangrando y notoriamente cansado. El animal bebió agua del lago con desesperación, alzando la vista y causando un escalofrío en su cuerpecito. Como buen cobarde sabiendo su probable muerte arrancó a correr a la Aldea, dejando a una bestia curiosa por su presencia.

* * *

— ¿No tienes más libros? Es que... ya lo acabé. —mostro el objeto en sus manos, el grueso libro de cuentos no tan infantil de portada gastada y polvorienta.

—Oww Yuuri, deberías leer más lento.

—A este paso no existirá libro que no hayas leído. Pediré a mi madre unos cuantos más cuando salga de viaje de nuevo.

Sonrió radiante a los dos niños que se encontraban en su oscura y pequeña "habitación". Uno de ellos con la piel en tono canela, ojos y cabello Negro y sonrisa amable, Phichit Chulanont; por otro lado, un poco más mayor estaba un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules/grises de sonrisa confiada y burlona, Jean Jacques-Leroy hijo del líder de la aldea. Ellos dos eran sus mejores amigos, así como los únicos cabe destacar, los veía casi todas las noches cuando deberían de estar durmiendo al igual que los demás aldeanos.

Su amistad en si podía tomarse como una rareza, Yuuri no es alguien que hable demasiado en contrario a los otros dos, sin embargo, la comodidad que brindaba el que al menos esos dos se interesaran en por su existencia es indescriptible. Los ama con todo su ser, no se hace una idea de lo sofocante que sería su vida de no tenerlos a ellos.

—Oí que hoy fueron de cacería ¿No te sientes mal? —el moreno acarició con cariño la cabeza del más pequeño, el cual bajo la mirada.

—Estoy bien, el dragón estuvo muy tranquilo. — encogió los hombros en un suspiro incómodo.

—Mi padre aun no me da permiso para acompañarlos. —Jean devolvió su cabello con fastidio. —Es muy injusto considerando que eres mucho más pequeño y te obligan a ir.

—Sabes que Yuuri es especial, de una forma que no comprendemos y solo por eso debe ir. —lo miro con odio fingido abrazando al pelinegro.

—Lo que quiero decir es que yo también deseo ver dragones, estando vivos han de ser una maravilla, cuando llegan aquí son solo un montón de carne. —resoplo con cierta molestia. —Quien sabe, si me ven sin un arma tal vez no me odien.

—O te usen de mondadientes. —Jean saco la lengua y sonrió divertido.

—Como sea, cuando sea líder verse a muchos ¿Verdad, Yuuri?

—No lo sé, ellos también piensan, se alejarán de esta zona para no morir. —suponía debido a los instintos más primitivos de los animales y criaturas, si un área es peligrosa, te vas y buscas un mejor lugar.

—Lo importante es tener la esperanza, cuando vea a uno lo fascinare con mi JJ Style. —aseguró sonriente y haciendo su particular pose.

—Ah~ De seguro se rieran mientras te comen. —negó con la cabeza, divertido. —Eso me recuerda, te traje esto del comedor, últimamente tu comida es menos. —los ojos de Yuuri se iluminaron, tomando el trozo de pan y devorándolo con ansias.

—Me tengo que ir, si me ven aquí te regañaran a ti. Hasta mañana Yuuri.

—Yo también me voy, mi mamá se enojará si se entera de que vine a verte de nuevo

—Adiós... Hasta mañana. —despidió en voz baja. Cuando sus amigos ya se encontraban fuera se quitó su ropa, vieja y que anteriormente pertenecía a otros niños de la aldea que ya han crecido.

Estando desnudo se acostó en la cama, cubriéndose con la mullida piel de hipogrifo. Por costumbre dormía de esta manera hiciera el tiempo que hiciera, podía estar en temporada de heladas en la misma situación y es que su cuerpo entraba en calor muy pronto, así como disfrutar enormemente el frío en su piel. Se acurruco más, recordando a Phichit diciendo que parecía un pequeño animalito al hacer esto. A su mente vino el recuerdo del dragón en el lago, el cual seguramente si lo vio y curiosamente no lo persiguió.

¿Sería un dragón Bueno? O más bien, uno tranquilo, ahora tenía la pequeña espina de la curiosidad encima, posiblemente la criatura estuviera aun cerca del lago, podía ir a verla, calmarla y así mostrársela a Jean, si, es una buena idea... Lo difícil es salir de la aldea sin ser notado, la suerte generalmente jugaba en su contra, no quería que lo regañaran o quedarse sin su comida por escapar unas cuantas horas al bosque... Pensándolo mejor, nadie se radia cuenta si lo hace de noche ¿no?

Se arrepentía de su decisión en este preciso momento, el bosque a oscuras daba un miedo terrible por la penumbra y múltiples ruidos de desconocida procedencia. Trago duro, apretando la piel de oso que tenía por abrigo, gruñidos se escuchan peligrosamente cerca, su temerosa persona se dio a la fuga en una dirección completamente aleatoria, con el sonido de pisadas de animal a sus espaldas.

Entro en una cueva de particular apariencia y que por nada debía ser natural, siendo un claro, muy cercano al lago de la mañana. Asomó la cabeza con disimulo, intentando ver que lo estuvo siguiendo, olvidando esto por completo al tener un aliento caliente en toda la extensión de su cuerpo. Giró muy lentamente, quedando cara a... hocico, precisamente lo que estuvo buscando.

 _El dragón de escamas plateadas._

— ¡AAAH! —grito a la misma vez que la bestia rugía. Con el corazón en la garganta salió de la cueva con intención de huir, dando lugar a la siguiente mala pata que venían a ser los lobos. —Tra-tranquilos... Por favor Tranquilos... —alzo las manos para calmar a los rabiosos canes que gruñían mostrando sus colmillos al pequeño. —N-no me-

Uno se lanzó al ataque, siendo impedido al momento por un golpe de cola en el aire, lanzándolo muy lejos y causando pavor en los demás. Vio hacia arriba, notando que el dragón lo cubre y rugue a los depredadores de menor tamaño, los cuales huyen por la aplastante desventaja. Una vez en pie camino para quedar frente al dragón, con la pobre iluminación lunar alcanzaba a admirar la piel herida y lo agotado que se encontraba.

—gra-gracias por ayudarme. —la bestia no lo escucho aparentemente y de hacerlo, ignoro lo dicho. —Eres... ¿bueno? —busco su mirada, recibiendo en respuesta un amenazador gruñido con las fauces entre abiertas. — ¿Te duele? Puedo hacer que no duela. —ofrecía sonriendo cándido, pues de ser como mínimo sin escrúpulos no se tomaría la molestia de ayudarlo con los lobos hace unos segundos. Coloco una mano en la enorme para delantera del animal

 _Calma, serenidad, agradecimiento, paz._

El dragón contrario a lo que debió suceder se alarmó, pegando su cabeza contra el niño oliéndolo con desesperación, tumbando a este al suelo y girándolo en un intento errático por detectar algo en especial. La mezcla de susto y cosquillas produjo risas que, a la vez, pararon al dragón.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? —ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad con respecto a la forma de actuar tan extraña. El dragón resoplo, con el ceño aparentemente fruncido, confundido. —Oye, oye…—llamo levantándose, persiguiéndolo dentro de la cueva. — ¿Eres bueno? Sé que pueden hablar, no me ignores por favor…—pidió con las manos en la cola de la bestia.

 _Confusión, decepción._

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Estas muy triste…—recostó su mejilla en el apéndice escamoso, llamando aún más la atención del animal, quién con fijeza lo observa. — ¿Tiene conexión con tus heridas? Puedo ayudarte a curarlas, en la mañana vi un arbusto de-

—No, espera a que amanezca para salir. —su voz hizo eco en la cueva, moviendo su cola para impedir el paso al infante fuera del rocoso lugar. Los ojos de Yuuri centellaron en emoción de recibir estas palabras.

—Está bien, me iré en la mañana—sonrió entre la penumbra, estando tan dentro el dragón lucía negro en lugar de plateado o quizás pudiese camuflajearse y no se enteró de este detalle. — ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Yuuri, tengo 8 años y-

—Guarda silencio. —ordenó bostezando, enroscándose en sí mismo para dormir, gruñendo muy suavemente debido al escozor de sus heridas. Yuuri hizo un puchero, acercándose y recostándose de él. —Eres… ¿Humano?

—Sí, aunque no me parezco a los demás niños de mi aldea.

 _Esperanza, alegría, ilusión._

No preguntó a que vino ese torrente de emociones positivas en el reptil, se limitó a dormir recostado de su pata, sin estar consiente de ser profundamente observado por quién es su almohada. Con mucho cuidado, tomando provecho de la gruesa piel de oso que cargaba encima lo subió a su costado, arropándolo con su ala.

—Yuuri…—murmuró recostando su cabeza entre sus patas.

Con el pasar de las horas transcurrió la noche, llegando la mañana y una vez la cueva estuvo lo suficientemente iluminada Yuuri despertó, notándose en un lugar diferente. Miró al dragón, el cual aparentemente dormía. Con mucho cuidado bajo de su cuerpo, llegando al suelo de cara y ensuciándose todo el rostro.

Pasos ligeros y lentos hasta salir de la cueva y así permitirle seguir durmiendo, detuvo el andar al percatarse en algo en el suelo, leyéndolo con voz apenas audible. —Viktor…—fijo su mirada en el dragón por un segundo, sonriendo.

— ¡Vendré por la noche! —aviso emocionado, despidiéndose con la mano. Viktor suspiró con pesadez al verlo alejarse.

El bosque de día daba una imagen hermosa y tranquila, todo lo opuesto a lo que ocurre al ocultarse el astro mañanero. Llegó pronto a la aldea, el olor a desayuno mantenía su vacío estómago en la incertidumbre de si podría masticar hasta la más mínima porción. Escabullendose con maestría poco común en su ser entró a su habitación, metiéndose en la cama y dormitando en esta, con la esperanza de que alguien llegara a darle su desayuno o al menos un aviso de que no lo tenería y no permitir crecer la ilusión.

—Yuuri~ ¿Qué haces aun dormido? ¡Es hora de desayunar! —levantó la cabeza con prisa ante el aviso dado por Phichit, pues esto daba una clara señal. —Vamos antes de que se acabe. —apresuro tirando de él.

—Qué raro, hasta donde vi dormías sin ropa. —mofo Jean con su sonrisa característica, el color rojo se apodero del pálido rostro.

—A-anoche tenía frío. —excuso.

—Noa habías dicho que te gustaba el frío y por eso mantenías tu linda barriga al descubierto mientras duermes. —contorreo el moreno. — ¿Hiciste algo malo Yuuri?

—Y yo que te pensaba el más obediente de nosotros, mal Yuuri, muy mal... —siguió con el jugueteo hasta percatarse del bajón que dio el de piel clara. —Es mentira, de los tres seguirás siendo el santo. —palmeo su cabeza como si de su Hermano se tratara. —Ahora, andando a nuestro sagrado deber de acabar con la comida de todos.

En la gran mesa puesta para el desayuno general de todos los que conformaban la aldea se alcanza a apreciar desde carnes, pollos, ensaladas o intento de estas y uno que otro pastel u alimento horneado. Jean coge los platos más grandes haciendo provecho de su estatus como hijo del mandamás y los transporta a donde sus dos amigos esperan, aguanto la risa ante el pequeño hilo de baba que bajo por la comisura del labio del más pequeño de los tres, debía estar muriéndose de hambre enserio.

Comían hablando de cualquier clase tontería que viniera a sus cabezas, nada realmente relevante o importante, riendo al ser observados por la gente ponzoñosa. El silencio se formó incluso entre ellos cuando el líquido de color purpura y buen olor cayo en la cabeza del mas bajito.

—Ops... —expreso con notoria burla, siguiendo con su camino.

—Que odiosa. —inflo los mofletes.

—No importa, sabe bien. —lamia la comisura de sus labios sin dar mayor relevancia al asunto. —La carne... esta rara.

—Esta igual que siempre luego de una cacería. —afirmo Jean con la boca llena. Yuuri mordió un pedazo, el cual costo masticar mucho más tragar. —Dragon a la parrilla no es la mejor forma de comer de todos modos. —tragó, dejando de lado su apariencia de Hámster y viendo como Yuuri se arquea tosiendo.

—Está muy buena ¿Seguro que no estas mal del estómago? —interrogo con cierto grado de preocupación al notar que se ponía un poco más pálido, tapando su boca con una mano en gesto de repulsión.

— ¡Yuuri! —el llamado los asusto, el nombrado giro la cabeza en dirección al líder. —No te he dado permiso de comer, regresa a tu habitación.

—Pero tú me dijiste que lo fuera a-

—He dicho que regreses a tu habitación. —insistió cortando el reclamo de su hijo. Yuuri se levantó, tambaleando por ganas de vomitar, un empujón en la espalda lo forzó a caminar más rápido, Jean chasqueo la lengua con molestia.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que Yuuri coma con nosotros? Es un niño igual que nosotros. —farfullo inconforme, Phichit negó con la cabeza, desilusionado.

—No lo sé. Guardemos algo para cuando tu papá no esté mirando.

 **…**

—iremos de cacería dentro de dos semanas, más te vale comportarte hasta entonces. —advertía y Yuuri asintió, apretando su ropa. —Y tienes prohibido hablar con mi hijo.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué? —su pulso se precipito, lo más bonito de su vida son sus amigos, que se lo quieran quitar es... _horrible._

—No lo hagas. Me entero por cualquier persona sea verdad o mentira de que has hablado con él traeré de nuevo esa cadena para que no puedas y moverte dentro de estas cuatro paredes ¿Quedo claro?

—Pe-pero yo-

— ¿Quedo claro o no? —asintió con los ojos llorosos. —Leo traerá tu almuerzo. —aviso antes de cerrar la puerta. Yuuri se sentó en su cama gimoteando, negándose a llorar. Jean y Phichit siempre lograban alguna manera de escaparse aun si es por las noches y un tiempo muy corto, tenía esperanza de que pudieran hacerlo ahora…

Releyó el libro en todo el tiempo que tuvo ahí metido sin más nada que hacer, es decir, todo el día. Tuvo su pequeño almuerzo y cena, sin señal alguna de que sus dos amigos, el silencio se hacía insoportable a pesar de su costumbre a él.

Siendo ya muy tarde se colocó su enorme piel de oso y tomando provecho de la tabla suelta en una de las paredes salió, inspeccionado que no hubiera nadie alrededor que pudiera verlo. El camino por el bosque sabiendo a donde ir -más o menos- se hizo menos largo, por no decir que no tuvo que preocuparse tanto por el montón de ruidos entre arbustos, llegando a la cueva sin dificultad y con la luna en su mayor punto de altitud.

— ¿Hola? ~ ¿Señor Dragón? ~ —llamó dentro de la cueva. — ¿Se fue? —murmuro desilusionado, la ventisca de aire caliente en su espalda removiendo su cabello respondió a su pregunta. — ¡Hola! —saludo dando la vuelta, apreciando de mejor manera las escamas plateadas de Viktor.

—Hueles a Mora. —acoto resoplando de nuevo, el olor a esa fruta no es de su agrado.

—Sala me tiro un vaso con jugo de mora y no me he bañado. —explicó, Viktor paso a la cueva, llegando hasta el final de esta y echándose. — ¿Por qué estas herido? ¿Escapaste de cazadores que te querían hacer daño?

—Fue más un pleito con otro dragón. Deberías volver a tu aldea, los lobos no tardaran en aparecer si hueles tanto. —Yuuri se sentó, abrazando sus piernas y con expresión alegre en su plenitud.

—Me quedare a dormir como ayer. —sonrió con los ojos cerrados. —Eres un dragón bueno ¿verdad? Jean quiere ver un dragón de cerca y que esté vivo, pensé que podría venir alguna vez para que te vea, también a Phichit podría gustarle. Sería muy divertido estar todos juntos aquí ¿Cierto? Quizás nadaríamos en el lago y-

—Como traigas a cualquier otro humano ante mi presencia no solo el imbécil acabara en mi estomago ¿Entendiste? —amenazo con un gruñido muy audible, Yuuri parpadeo un poco confuso.

— ¿Por qué? Ellos son bueno igual que yo, no te harían daño alguno, buscaríamos con que curar t-

— ¡HE DICHO QUE NO! —rugió tumbando al niño al suelo, la piel de oso permitió ver en mejor medida su cuerpo. Viktor se notó sorprendido al fijarse mejor en él, olfateando el cuerpo humano con esmero.

— ¿Q-Que haces? —preguntó aguantándose la risa, por algún motivo el hocico terriblemente frio de Viktor daba cosquillas. Resoplo con fuerza al chocar con determinado objeto.

—Esa cosa en tu cuello, quítatela, ahora. —demando, por su gran tamaño se dificultaba la tarea de hacerlo por su cuenta, Yuri toco el collar que rodeaba y cubría su cuello, mirando a otro lado, sentándose de nueva cuenta.

—No me lo puedo quitar, el líder me dijo que si lo hacía pasarían cosas malas. —murmuró con cierta curiosidad con respecto al interés del dragón por el collar.

—Eso es irrelevante, quítatelo **_AHORA._** —enfatizo en un tono de voz que a Yuuri lo hizo sentirse extraño, una especie de falta de voluntad y necesidad de hacer caso absoluto a la orden tan sencilla dicha hace unos segundos.

Llevo sus manos temblorosas a la parte trasera del collar, abriendo la correa con facilidad y culminando con la prenda entre sus manos. Parpadeo repetidamente, con el calor invadiendo todo su cuerpo y su rostro tomando un fuerte sonrojo ante la mirada complacida e ilusionada del dragón.

Alzó al niño que jadeaba, colocándolo en un pequeño huevo formado por su cuerpo enroscado y acariciando su mejilla con la punta de su hocico, disfrutando del aroma tan invernal y dulce que salía del pequeño, quién se mantenía en un estado de semi inconciencia de no entender que ocurría con su cuerpo o por la muestra de "cariño" por el dragón.

—Yuuri~ —gorgoteo con gusto. Gozando de los escalofríos que recorrían el cuerpo contrario y pequeño.

 **…**

Despertó sobresaltado, pasando como pudo por el cuerpo de Viktor, el calor que su cuerpo sentía al no poseer el collar se había esfumado, por no decir que, por muy raro que suene, sus manos tenía una textura muy rara, más escamosa y un tono un tanto oscuro en sus dedos.

— ¿A dónde vas? —respingo al escuchar a Viktor hablar, con los ojos fijos en él, examinándolo a profundidad. — ¿No estas cómodo?

—Debo volver antes de que me castiguen por salir. —le preocupaba el asunto, volver a tener la cadena y estar literalmente todo el santo día y noche sentado en el suelo no es lindo, no lo quiere de vuelta.

—No tienes razón para volver, quédate aquí, conmigo. —bostezo, mostrando cada colmillo en sus fauces. Yuuri ladeo la cabeza con duda al respecto.

—Ellos son como mi… familia, tengo que volver. —la carcajada burlona del dragón no hizo más que sobrecogerlo. Viktor se levantó, caminando lentamente fuera de la cueva.

— ¿Tu familia? Son unos aprovechados de tu existencia, son _humanos._ —resalto con tono amargo.

—No son aprovechados, son buenos. —afirmo con mucha seguridad al respecto, obviando las interacciones con la mayoría, pues que fueran indiferencia hacia su persona no quería decir que se trataran de malas personas, al menos esa era su opinión inocente.

—Tan bueno que no te han permitido saber ni tu propia especie ¿A qué crees que viene tu capacidad de transmitir sentimientos? Sentirlo, tus ojos tan similares a los míos ¿no te lo has preguntado nunca? —acerco su cabeza al pensativo y asustado infante. —O más bien… ¿Recuerdas cuantos años tienes?

—Te-tengo 8. —su tartamudeo dio lugar a otra pequeña burla, algo más bien como una risa divertida por la inocencia en aquella pequeña oración.

—Y dime, si en verdad tienes ocho años… ¿Desde hace cuánto estas en esa aldea? A quienes conoces desde que son unos niños y han crecido mientras tu no cambias en lo más mínimo. Eres un dragón Yuuri, uno al que tiene cautivo e incapaz de reconocer su propia naturaleza.

—Soy humano, mírame. Estas mintiendo y hacer eso es malo. —acuso con el pulso acelerado por el miedo que proporcionaban las palabras de la enorme bestia. Viktor se acercó, mirando el collar que permanecía en las manos de Yuuri.

—Ese collar impide que tus feromonas salgan, que te desarrolles de buena manera, te ves más humano de lo que deberías.

— ¡Deja de mentir! —pataleó con los ojos aguados. —Yo soy humano, di-diferente, pero soy humano. —insistía, aferrado a lo que simplemente, es su vida, su realidad. Viktor suspiro, para sorpresa de Yuuri comenzó a encogerse.

Lo que fue el enorme dragón de escamas color plata, ahora se hizo un hombre de extenso cabello plateado, alto y cuerpo bien proporcionado. Sus ojos aguamarina de pupila rasgada tan similares a los suyos lo asustaban, las manos con escamas y garras al igual que los pies, alas en su espalda y una cola saliendo de la parte inferior de su espalda. Acuclillado frente a Yuuri alzo su rostro con un dedo, delicadamente para evitar más terror en él, ese que se notaba, el que _transmitía_ con este toque tan superficial que mantenían.

—Lucir humano no te hace uno Yuuri y es tu caso. Eres una cría, una que por algún motivo está lejos de sus padres. —hablaba tan lento como fuese posible. —Una cría Omega y se están aprovechando de eso. —Yuuri guardo silencio, sollozando bajo. —No es malo ser un dragón ¿A qué viene ese llanto?

—Y-yo no soy un dragón…—rompió a llorar con más furor.

—No te mentiría con algo así, creme, nadie más que yo en este mundo querría evitar hacerte daño. —aseguro cargándolo con suma facilidad, sentándolo en su regazo y cubriéndolo con sus alas en un abrazo entre frío y cálido.

* * *

— ¿Los dragones pueden verse como humanos?

El hombre detuvo su andar, girándose al pelinegro que se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, tal vez fue una muy mala idea preguntar.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? —interrogo entrecerrando los ojos y viéndolo con sospecha, siendo algo tan puntual y exacto daba malas señales.

—Le-Leí un libro donde eso pasaba. —excuso escueto, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Cerró la puerta, sentándose en un pequeño taburete que había en la habitación.

—Los dragones son bestia sin pensamiento alguno…

— _Mentira…_

—No son más que bestias Yuuri, no pueden cambiar de forma, la magia de ese tipo no existe.

— _Mentira…_

— ¿De dónde exactamente leíste eso? —sacó de debajo de su cama el libro, entregándoselo, ya alguna excusa tendría para decir donde se lo encontró, aunque posiblemente saliera aun peor. —Son mitos de algún loco escritor sin más nada que hacer.

—Pero… y si de verdad pudieran…. Matarlos es aún peor. —expreso su preocupación referente al asunto, siempre le dolía cuando uno es asesinado, como cualquier otro animal, pero visto lo visto con Viktor no paraba de imaginarse a todos los que ayudo a fuerza a matar.

 _A todos los que ayudo a asesinar._

Recordaba con especial ahínco al último, aquel que lo aconsejo de irse. El padre de Jean rodo los ojos, tirando el libro a un lado y poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Yuuri, haciendo presión.

—Su única razón de existir, es ser bonitos para decorar y buenos para comer. Entiende algo Yuuri, me importa poco o nada lo que pase o deje de pasar con ellos, metiendo en esto lo que opines al respecto. —se colocó a la misma altura, con aquellas pupilas un tanto alargadas fijas en él. —Seguirás ayudando en la cacería, porque seguiremos cazando y de ese modo, mientras ellos mueren nosotros nos beneficiamos de sus restos ¿Quedo claro?

—N-no es justo… Y-yo no quiero seguir ayudando en esto. —gimoteo con mayor desespero, sintiendo que la actividad ahora es el doble de pesada de lo que era de por sí.

—Aparentemente no quedo claro. —suspiro con decepción. De una alta repisa tomo una corta pero fuerte cadena.

 **…**

—Yuuuuuuuri~ Le quite el plato a Sala y te lo traje, es asombroso que la vaca no sea e- ¿¡Que haces encadenado!? —dejo el plato en el pequeño taburete, acercándose al pelinegro que tiraba muy levemente de la cadena.

Aunque se auto regañara por el pensamiento, Jean no podía evitar ver al más pequeño como un animalito viéndose así, los ojos grandes y brillantes junto al collar y cadena lo asemejaban a un perro, principalmente los de cacería tomando en cuenta lo que viene a ser su "papel" en la aldea.

—N-no la quites… me van a regañar…—pidió sin hacer un esfuerzo por detenerlo.

—No importa, di que fui yo y no habrá problema. —sus mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo de tirar la cadena lo hacían ver un poco caricaturesco. —El JJ Style es de proteger amigos y… ¡AL FIN! —festejo con el metal en la mano.

—Tu papa me dijo que ya no puedo hablar contigo…

—No hagas caso a sus tonterías, cree que va a vivir lo suficiente para mantenerme vigilado. —rio despreocupado—Gírate que quiero quitarla y no te asfixies mientras duermes.

— ¿Tú crees que los dragones puedan verse como humanos? —preguntó con la esperanza de escuchar una respuesta positiva al respecto.

—Pues… Son unos bichos del tamaño de un roble, escupen fuego, hielo, metal… Que puedan verse como humanos no sería tan extraño, de hecho, sería increíble ver algo así. —fantaseo, denotando su corta edad por lo fácil que podía aceptar el asunto.

—Si eso es así… ¿Qué piensas de matarlos? Las cacerías…—se sentó, tomando el plato que Jean tendió.

—Es algo natural, si ellos nos matan, nos comen y viceversa, lo que tal vez no esté tan bien y que sigo sin encontrar todo el estilo es quitar su piel y lo demás. Es una cadena Yuuri, no podemos cambiar algo como eso. —este punto de vista un poco más compasivo sirvió para calmar la mente turbia y confundida.

—Tu recuerdas cuando eras más pequeño como... ¿Cómo era yo?

—Pues no muy bien, te recuerdo igual que ahora ¿por qué? —Yuuri desvío la mirada.

* * *

—Que vuelvas con intenciones de irte al amanecer es un gasto de energía inútil. —comentó mirando al pequeño tomar lugar, con un libro entre sus manos. — ¿Que traes ahí?

—Jean me lo dio hace unos días, es una historia muy bonita. —sonrió, teniendo como espaldar al gran reptil que se negaba a cambiar de forma por motivos desconocidos. —Es una historia muy extraña, un dragón pequeño salva a un humano, un cazador de dragones.

— ¿Y qué más? —pregunto en tono repentinamente ansioso, quiso tocarlo de forma directa y captar en su plenitud que es lo que ocurría.

—Se van juntos a buscar un mundo donde los dragones no temen a ser cazados por los humanos nunca más... —relató con alegría por el final feliz. — ¿Eso es verdad? Si es así, porque no te vas a donde no-

—Es un ridículo cuento de Hadas Yuuri. —gruño levantándose. —No existe.

—Pero... alguien escribió esto y es verdad que los dragones cambian de forma ¿Por qué ese mundo no sería real? Donde pueden estar seguros de-

—Es un cuento para niños ilusos. Si lo único que quieres es vivir seguro lejos de los humanos puedes dejarme eso a mí, cuidaren muy bien de ti. —afirmo pasando su hocico por la regordeta mejilla sonrojada del niño. Se detuvo al sentir el tacto de la pequeña mano en su piel llena de escamas.

— ¿Por qué eres así? Tienes tanto cariño al hablarme...

Cariño, amor, alegría, esperanza, calidez, afecto.

—Tantas... emociones... Como si me conocieras o estuvieras lleno de deseo por mantenerme a tu lado. Se nota en tu mirada y no entiendo... Por qué.

—No es algo que amerite tu comprensión. —esquivo la pregunta sin demasiado esfuerzo, volviendo a echarse junto al pequeño. —Lo único que necesitas entender es que mi razón de vivir es cuidar de ti, permanecer a tu lado e impedir que cualquier ser con mala intenciones te lastime.

—Eres muy bueno. —lo abrazó sonriendo, transmitiendo a la vez que daba a saber la parte más íntima y pura de su alma.

Lo que "comprender" significaba no aplicaba en lo más mínimo a su situación con el particular dragón. No llegaba a entender que es lo que siente por él y viceversa, esa conexión formada desde el primer toque con su fría superficie, una sensación de completación que, sin embargo, no se podía dar por concluido. La rareza es lo que mejor define lo que ahora transcurre.

Su rutina se hizo pasar todo el día dentro de su habitación, esperando sus comidas o de sus dos amigos que, aceptando los castigos de sus respectivos padres por no ser precisamente discretos, le hacían compañía por muy largos ratos. Por las noches iba a hablar con Viktor, el cual se encargaba de explicar todo a la referente especie que supuestamente pertenece, sobre los Omegas, Alfas, destinados entre otros temas que lo ponían rojo de vergüenza.

Problemas vinieron cuando el día de la cacería llegó, el collar fuera de su cuello hizo feromonas salir sin control, el collar hecho a base de escamas de dragón blanco que permitían bloquear su desarrollo anatómico en general. Sus manos tomaron un tono negruzco y contrario a las demás veces, el calor que su cuerpo adquiría no lo molesto, por el contrario, lo disfrutó, con un extraño deseo de por medio.

La necesidad de encontrar a Viktor, de ir a donde este habita y acurrucarse en él como si el mundo fuese acabarse y no existieran más momentos para estar juntos. El alegró levanto tierra y hojas secas, el dragón de escamas azulonas aterrizó, con un gran cuerno frontal resaltando y casi haciendo daño cuando velozmente sin prestar atención a nada más, intento tomar a Yuuri de la ropa, moviendo las alas con clara noción de alzar vuelo, llevarse al niño en el proceso.

Yuuri lo toco, asustándose por la marea de erráticas sensaciones indefinidas que movían al dragón, sin alcanzar a calmar su ansiedad y de ese modo evitar el dolor en su muerte. Jadeando arrastro su cuerpo lejos del cadáver, con miedo profundo al sentirse deseado por motivo desconocido. El líder no pudo detenerlo de salir huyendo en dirección al bosque con desespero, abrazando su cuerpo con esmero en un intento de alivio a su temor. El fuerte rugido ya conocido apresuró su paso, llegando en pocos minutos a la cueva, encontrando al iracundo dragón en esta, el simple contacto visual no trajo más que un mal presentimiento a su extraño estado corporal.

—Vik-Viktor... —por segunda vez en todo el tiempo que juntos compartían, Viktor se mostró en su forma humana, o la que más lo aparentaba. Tumbo al niño al suelo, clavando sus manos a los de su cuerpo a la vez que sus alas, agazapándose a él con plenitud.

— ¿Por qué tentabas a otro Alfa? ¿¡POR QUE!?—rugió iracundo y cegado por la envidia que a su casta caracteriza por sobre las demás.

—Y-yo no...

—Yo soy tu Alfa... Nadie más que yo puede siquiera olerte ¿Estas entendiendo? —interrogo con su piel haciéndose escamosa y plateada. —No permitiré que me cambies... NO ME VAS VOLVER ABANDONAR. —Bramó colerico, rasgando la ropa del Omega bajo suyo con las garras.

A pesar de la brusquedad en el acto para desnudarlo y dejarlo boca abajo, lo _deseaba_ , de una manera muy diferente a como ocurría, pero el deseo seguía ahí haciendo una fuerte contradicción llevada en una parte por sus hormonas sueltas y descontroladas. Bajo el mayor no pudo ver su expresión, tan solo sentía esa mezcla caótica y aturdidora de emociones y sensaciones.

Aparte de que por un momento todo se hizo a un lado para hacer una pregunta mental muy clara… _¿Volverlo a abandonar?_ Apenas llevaba alrededor de tres semanas hablando, llevándose bien, queriéndose sin ninguna clase de fundamento previo y Viktor hablaba de tal manera que parecía conocerlo de toda su corta vida.

Mordía con lujuria desenfrenada la piel del Omega bajo suyo, metiendo un par de dedos en su interior, escuchando con morbosa satisfacción los gemidos agudos y erráticos de este. Lamio la nuca de Yuuri, el olor ahí siendo más concentrado que en el resto del cuerpo, abrió su boca, con el objetivo claro de morder con todas sus fuerzas, dejar en claro que _le pertenecía._

—Es-esto duele…—sollozó con pánico.

 _Pánico, angustia…_

Deposito un suave beso en la zona, _no es el mejor momento_ , al menos eso saco su pensamiento obnubilado y desesperado por tenerlo tan cerca cómo es posible, hacerse uno con él de nuevo y permitir que se alejé. Sacó los dedos húmedos, jadeando vapor frío que erizaba los bellos casi invisibles del Omega.

— _YA lyublyu tebya Yuuri… ya lyublyu tebya…_ —jadeo con desespero a la vez que se escuchaba con eco en la rocosa cueva el grito adolorido de ser penetrado.

El lugar adquirió escarcha blanca, las alas de Viktor abrieron agujeros en el suelo por la fuerza con las que son clavadas en el suelo. Volteó a Yuuri, quedando cara a cara y abrazándolo con pavor a que de sus brazos se escapara, amainando el dolor con el frío disfrutable para el contrario.

Su llanto no paró, continuo durante todo el acto sin explicación lógica para él, de como algo tan doloroso a la vez lo hacía sentir más completo, como una parte de su ser llegaba a unirse y que, aun así, _no se encuentra concluido._ No tuvo mucho tiempo para divagar en su raro sentir a nivel espiritual.

—Vik… tya…—murmuró ladeando al cabeza, viendo entre las lágrimas y la oscuridad predominante del lugar, el rostro de Viktor costaba de definir y mucho más su expresión. Aparto un par de cabello, tocando directamente su mejilla.

 _Culpa, culpa, culpa, arrepentimiento, culpa,_ _ **culpa.**_

Sin duda alguna… Viktor estaba escondiéndole algo que lo hería, que hacía daño a su ser, la pregunta es ¿El qué?

 **…**

—Pensé que… te gustaría el venado.

Yuuri abrazaba sus piernas, con la cabeza hundida entre ellas y sin mirar al peli plata que dejo el cadáver del animal en el suelo y se acercó. Dio una suave caricia al cabello negro, recibiendo un temblor involuntario de parte del más pequeño.

—I-iré a traerte agua. —tartamudeo enderezándose, antes de alejarse sintió un tirón en su cola, girándose al pequeño. — ¿Yuuri?

— ¿Por qué siento que te conozco? Porque no me puedes decir nada, de tu cariño hacia mí, de mi comodidad hacia ti y porque me siento aun incompleto a pesar de tenerte a mi lado, no lo entiendo. —sollozo, buscando una explicación razonable y que aclarara cada duda que en su cabeza se encontraba. Viktor tomo lugar frente a él, soplando en su palma y creando un lindo copo de nieve.

—si te respondo esas preguntas tu y yo seremos igual que este copo. —comenzó a explicar, permitiendo al objeto cristalino derretirse ante la mirada llorosa de Yuuri. —Si yo sufro tu no has de sufrir, las palabras y explicaciones para esto que sientes no son algo que de verdad debas conocer.

—Quiero saber.

—Eres un niño curioso como cualquier otro. Cuando seas capaz de perdonarme por la verdad yo te responderé. —afirmo dando un beso a la frente de Yuuri, el cual solo apretó los labios.. —Despellejare al venado, si has salido a cazar antes supongo que lo has comido.

—Viktor es alguien muy bello. —comento de repente llamando su atención. —Alguien como tu no puede tener más que un alma igual de hermosa ¿verdad? Lo que hiciste antes, no querías herirme, ser cruel… ¿verdad?

Viktor no respondió, aparentemente algo en aquella oración lo había tocado y Yuuri no supo decir exactamente que fue ¿Acaso se avergonzó del elogio implícito?

* * *

—Tus escamas son capaces de reflejar la luz y, por ende, copiar ropa y así no necesitaras físicamente de ella. —explicó limpiando el rostro del pequeño con agua del lago. —Con el tiempo te enseñare a hacerlo.

—Pero yo-

—No puedes volver a la aldea, es ridículo y acabaran por hacerte mucho daño. —corto sin permitir la conclusión de la oración. —Iremos al norte, la zona nevada es buena y me da ventaja para esconderte y así nadie se atreva-

— ¿Por qué me quieres cuidar? Eres muy raro, no te entiendo. —no aparentaba cansarse de expresar su falta de conocimiento en todo lo referente al peli plata. Este suspiro, abriendo la boca para responder, siendo interrumpido por el temblor del suelo y el sonido de múltiples animales huyendo junto al rugido potente.

—Yuuri entra a la cueva. —indico levantándolo y dando un empujón a este. Yuuri miro en dirección al rugió, un enorme dragón de escamas como el atardecer rugía hacia ellos, más específicamente hacia Viktor. — ¡AHORA! —exclamo, siendo embestido y arrojado a un lado por el dragón.

— ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES!? —el dragón tenía voz gruesa, la cual no resultaba familiar en lo más mínimo. —Yuuri…—se acercó al pequeño, el cual estiro su mano para tocarlo y al menos tranquilizarlo, siendo interrumpido por el choque de Viktor contra el naranjo.

— ¡APÁRTATE DE ÉL!

— ¿¡O QUE MALDITO!? ¿¡LO MATARAS DE NUEVO!? —ambos se chocaban uno contra otro con bestial fuerza, haciéndose daño. Las alas del dragón iracundo poseían garras similares a cuchillas, las cuales empeoraban las heridas aun existentes en el dragón plata. —No tienes el más mínimo derecho a acercarte a él y lo sabes.

—Es mi destinado…

— ¡DEJÓ DE SERLO EN EL MOMENTO QUE LO OLVIDASTE! ¡ES **MI** DESTINADO! —afirmo con total seguridad, ambos peleando no son conscientes del pavor causado en el pequeño que sin saberlo es el origen de este pleito que acabaría siendo mortal de proseguir en este rumbo.

Yuuri intento como pudo acercarse, corriendo el riesgo de ser aplastado por los dos luchadores. Una distracción llego, un olor suave que muy conocido es para su ser. Encaminado hasta este se encontró con un dragón de escamas negras, el cual se dejó tocar sin ninguna clase de dificultad.

— ¿Eh…? —parpadeo impresionado, con una sonrisa formándose en su cara junto al gorgoteo del otro dragón, abrazando al cabeza de este.

— ¿Y que piensas hacer? Eres un maldito-

—Soy un Alfa Nikiforov, no necesito de nadie para defenderme ahora. —chocó contra él, tumbándolo y colocando su pata en el cuello del dragón plateado. —Hare un bien a su vida borrándote de ella.

—Esa es mi línea, amargado de mier-

Su atención fue tomada por el repentino aleteo, notando a un dragón negro alejarse con Yuuri en el lomo. Con la adrenalina hasta el tope no mediaron palabra o alguna interacción, dejando de lado el problema y tomando rumbo al aprovechado dragón.

Llegaron a una zona más oculta del bosque, aterrizando y en el caso de Viktor, cambiando de forma para buscar con mayor facilidad al Omega. — ¡Viktor! —siguió el llamado, junto al voluminoso dragón de tonos naranjos.

Lo que encontraron fue cuanto menos particular, el dragón negro frotaba la parte frontal de su hocico contra la mejilla de Yuuri que se dejaba hacer, mirando con una sonrisa al peli plata, quién buscaba explicación a lo que ocurría.

— ¿Y él quién es? —bufo el dragón encogiéndose muy lentamente, concluyendo en un adulto de cabello rubio atado en una coleta y expresión de molestia absoluta, de la misma estatura que Viktor y ojos verdes cual esmeraldas. — ¿Es amigo tuyo?

—De serlo esto no me hubiera tomando por sorpresa. —bufo. El dragón negro negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose y concluyendo su cambio, tomando en brazos al más pequeño de los cuatro presentes. —Tú…

—Lo siento, pero no pensaba dejar a mi hijo donde ustedes seguían peleándose. —explicó el indiferente hombre, que, en posición defensiva, cubriendo a su cría con sus alas entre sus brazos.

— ¿Pa-papá? —tartamudeo Viktor empezando a sudar frío, muy irónico.

— ¡Si! Lo recuerdo, no recordaba su cara, pero es él. —exclamo Yuuri con alegría, abrazándolo por el cuello. —Ot… Ot…

—Otabek. —silabeó.

—Cómo es posible que tu... seas tu papá, estés vivo y él estuviera en una aldea humana. —recrimino Viktor con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estas en lugar de reclamar algo? —dijo con amargura el rubio.

—A callar Yuri.

— ¿Quién eres tu? —ladeó la cabeza con confusión. Yuri se acercó, tomando la cara de Yuuri con delicadeza.

 _Tranquilidad, alegría, cariño, paz…_

—No me recuerdas… ¿No le has hablado? ¿No sirves para eso siquiera? —mofo mirando a Viktor, quién desvió la mirada a otro lado.

 _Molestia, ira…_

—No tiene por qué recordar eso.

—Lo que en verdad pasa es que no quieres decirle para que no te rechace ¿Cierto? —sonrió cizañero. — ¿Quiere saber porque te conoce? O porque no sé atreve a hablar de la culpa que lo llena.

Los ojos de Yuuri se iluminaron, _por supuesto que quería saber._

* * *

 **La proxima parte la semana que viene :3**

 **bye .3.**


	2. Soul Fusion

_Nuestro amor es tan_ _único que nadie tiene porque entenderlo, solos tu y yo._

 **PURE SOUL**

2 - Soul Fusion.

—Yuri, se que me odias y el sentimiento es mutuo, pero por favor... —su tono desesperado delataba la angustia que lo llenaba ante la catastrófica idea.

—Hace mucho tiempo tu, él y yo nos conocimos. —dio inicio. su explicación, sacando de entre su ropa un rustico collar en el que resaltaba un enorme rubí brillante, Yuri se aproximó un poco más al niño con el collar en la mano. —Él era-

— ¡NO SÉ LO DIGAS! —Otabek se apartó al momento en que Viktor se abalanzo contra el rubio. —Cállate, cállate…—apretaba el cuello del rubio, clavando sus garras con intenciones claras de asesinarlo si venía a ser necesario.

— ¿Por qué se pelean? —preguntó Yuuri con suma preocupación del estado errático de ambos.

— ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! —el rostro de Viktor se llenó de hielo, forzándolo a hacerse a un lado, pretendiendo deshacerse de lo que cubría sus ojos. Yuri se apresuró y entrego el collar a Yuuri, quién miro la piedra curioso. —Si quieres saberlo tienes que tocarla, es muy especial.

— ¡NO! —su corazón se detuvo al instante en que Yuuri toco directamente el rubí.

Sin una explicación razonable de los ojos de Yuuri comenzaron a brotar lágrimas por montón, mirando a Yuri que permanecía bastante tranquilo, esperando la posible explosión del pequeño. Otabek se mostró mucho más receloso, entrecerrado los ojos y afianzando el agarre en su cría, de seguir así no iba a importarle en lo más mínimo que se tratara de conocidos, ya mucho lo había dejado sufrir para permitir que pasara delante de sus narices.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? —interrogo en tono mordaz, el despliegue de fuerza en el ambiente por las castas de los tres adultos volvía pesado el ambiente.

—Yuuri…—susurró con puro temor a lo que este pudiera decir.

—N-no estabas ahí… no estabas ahí…—empezó a murmurar dejando caer la piedra preciosa y tapando su boca, como si su alma tranquila ahora estuviera gritando con todas sus fuerzas de sentirse traicionada.

—Exactamente, **_no_** estuvo ahí. —sonrió con malsana alegría del sufrimiento reflejado en el peli plata. Yuuri bajo de los brazos de Otabek, quién observa con precaución al rubio que toma a Yuuri en brazos.

Yuuri agarro el rostro de Yuri entre sus manos, acariciando un poco las mejillas y esforzándose por alejar el torrente de emociones dolorosas que aquel rubí dio cual paliza. Quizás debido a su estado resulta complicado distinguir cuáles son sus emociones y las de Yuri, que continua con su espera de alguna otra clase de reacción.

—Yuuri aléjate de-

El nombrado se abrazó a Yuri, evitando ver a Viktor a la cara o que este terminara el contacto. El rubio se veía absolutamente satisfecho con los resultados que estaba obteniendo. Viktor dio un par de pasos atrás, negando con la cabeza, expresando terror y llevando las manos a su cabeza.

— ¿Son tan amables de explicarme que pasa entre ustedes?

—Los dragones de cristal al morir dejan sus corazones como una piedra dura con un color determinante. Verde es alegría, por lo general viene por una vida longeva, el rosa simboliza el amor y el rojo el sufrimiento. —Otabek tomo el rubí del suelo, examinándolo. —Eso es lo que resume la existencia de Yuuri de hace tanto tiempo.

—Debió ser hace mucho considerando la edad que ya tiene. —murmuro.

—Viktor sabe perfectamente porque sufría y por eso está negado a decirlo. Él-

—Estuve con él, es mi destinado, su alma busca la mia y viceversa, no puedes hacer esto. —recrimino aguantando un poco su angustia. —Soy un Alfa, puedo estar a su lado sin ninguna clase de problema…

—Eras un cazador Viktor. —corto antes de que este dijera una sola palabra más. —Uno que no contento de haber desgraciado la vida a una cría, la abandono cuando más lo necesito.

—No lo abandone…—sollozo.

—Lo hiciste. El podrá no recordarlo, pero yo sí, no estuviste ahí y por eso todos acabamos _muertos._

En la garganta de Viktor quedo formado un fuerte nudo, bajando la mirada y cayendo al suelo por la derrota más que inminente. Los recuerdos queriendo ser reprimidos llegan de golpe a su mente, visualizando de nuevo el panorama y eventos.

 _—_ _¡OH POR FAVOR! YA ESA PATA NO TE SIRVE, DÉJATE DEVORAR._ _—_ _Mofo persiguiendo al pobre grifo que huía con desespero del plateado dragón. Una vez aplastado por el enorme reptil miro a este con profundo terror._

 _—_ _Po-Por favor… Tengo crías esperándome, mi compañero…—pedía el moreno de ojos purpuras y cabello castaño. —M-mi compañero no podr-_

 _—_ _Lastima~ Soy más grande así que yo gane, mi Yuuri debe comer bien y tus crías me valen exactamente lo mismo, posiblemente las vaya a comer después. —relato al ahora cadáver vuelto a su fantástica forma de Leon con cabeza y alas de agila. —Umm… Ya este es el tercero de hoy… Uno más no sería tan malo, aún falta para el anochecer._

 _Tomo el cuerpo entre sus patas, volando a donde permanecían los otros dos grifos que pasarían a ser alimento. Volvió a su forma humana, seguía siendo difícil ver por un solo ojo, lograba sobrellevarlo mejor que Yuuri siendo sincero. Miro el cielo de nuevo, faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultara._

 _Llevo una mano a su pecho, apretando la ropa y apoyándose en una rodilla, por algún motivo estaba adolorido, con una corriente de raras sensaciones fuera de lo plenamente físico, siendo una cosa más espiritual aparentemente. Una especie de vacío atormentante se formaba dentro de él, la sensación de miedo o pavor presente sin razón aparente_

 _—No debe ser nada…—bufó con molestia levantándose, limpio las particulares lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, sin prestar mucha atención al asunto volvió a su forma, dejando una buena capa de nieve sobre su premio de cacería._

 _No dio a cazar otro grifo, pero si a una arpía que, al amargado, seguramente le gustaría, con lo similar que son. El cielo se oscureció, tardo más de lo usual en su cacería, pero como culparlo, su ser ahora fortalecido necesitaba demostrarlo por sobre los demás, confundirlos por las_ _tácticas evidentes de humano. Extrañamente mientras más cerca se encuentra de donde Yuuri y la adoptada cría el agua salina cae por sus ojos._

 _—_ _Yuuri~ Ya volví. —cambio de forma al estar ene l suelo, buscándolo con la mirada. — ¡Yuuri! —su voz sono pañosa, buscándolo con la mirada. —Traje la… comida…_

 _Balbuceo abriendo los ojos con susto, camino lentamente en aquella dirección, el camino carmesí que llenaba la nieve fría. Cayo de rodillas acercando sus manos temblorosas, comenzando a gritar agónica mientras atraía el cadáver del pequeño a su cuerpo. Los ojos opacos, el cuerpo frío como nunca lo había sido y_ _una enorme herida sangrante en su estómago por no nombrar muchas más._

 _Lo abrazo con desesperación, esperando sentir el más mínimo latido de su parte._

 _¿Por eso estuvo llorando?_

 _¿Por eso su alma gritaba?_

 _—_ _Yuuri… ¡Yuuri! —gritó zarandeando el cadáver. —Por favor… mírame, yo sé que tú no estás muerto, t-tú no puedes estar muerto, no ahora… Deja de estas jugando. —pidió, sin obtener respuesta, tomando la mano del pequeño y poniéndola en su mejilla. —Si-siente como me estas asustando y despierta, e-es una broma di-divertida, ja-ja… Yuuri…_

 _Jamás había llorado tanto, diciendo incoherencias negado a aceptar la ida del dragón de cristal del mundo. Se arrimó hasta un árbol, abrazando el cuerpo frío de Yuuri, con él en sus brazos el vacío cobraba sentido, porque su alma hace rato se encontraba agonizante._

 _Era una señal a este lamentable suceso._

 _Varias "lecciones" de Yuuri vinieron a su mente, sus explicaciones de cómo funcionaban las almas y los destinados, su inocente alegría a la hora de narrarlo con la ilusión de estarlo viviendo a su lado. Este vuelco de todo su ser, la soledad cada vez más evidente e imposible de ignorar lo hacían ver algo muy importante. Bien dicho por el Omega, si las almas están unidas sienten lo mismo que la contraria por lo que, el pavor sentido antes del anochecer venia de Yuuri y... No vino a socorrerlo, prefirió dejarlo pasar de largo para llenar más su ego de cazador._

 _De inmundo cazador humano hambriento de sangre._

 _Sus lágrimas no cesaron, llenas de pesar y profunda culpabilidad. Yuuri es... era un niño, un pequeño niño que ni siquiera aprendió a volar y ahora resulta que está muerto. La persona más pura que podría encontrarse jamás fue su responsabilidad y fallo de modo tan miserable. Lloro hasta desmayarse, con una ligera nevada encima, el frío se había un poco molesto luego de un rato. No estaba consiente de cuánto tiempo transcurrió, ya tenía dos despertares y Yuuri seguía muerto, pues tuvo la esperanza de que fuese únicamente una pesadilla._

 _Abrió los ojos por tercera vez, su estómago clamaba por comida, el hambre paso a un plano muy lejano a su luto tan sentido, ese que ni al morir su madre podía compararse esta melancolía que lo llenaba. Una patada lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, en el suelo miro el cuerpo de Yuuri a un lado y antes de lograr agarrarlo para volver a su antigua posiciones recibió otra patada._

 _— ¿Ya no eres tan fuerte o sí? Anda, levántate. —incita el hombre de ojos azules y barba castaña clara. —LEVÁNTATE Y DAME EL GUSTO DE MATARTE POR LO QUE HICISTE A MICKY. —bramo cegado en ira. Viktor no presto atención al reclamo. arrastrándose por la nieve para llegar hasta Yuuri._

 _—Yuuri... Yuuri..._

 _—No te agregas a ignorarme pedazo de mierda. —tiro los mechones plateados, percatándose de lo que acontecía. —Tu... ¿Omega? Jeje... Eso explica los murmullos._

 _—De que hablas..._

 _—Los cazadores acabaron con la inocente cría de dragón que en llanto llama a su cazador, el cual no llego hasta que pereció. —recito, los chismes de las dríadas no tienen fin y por ello sabia donde yacía su compañero. —De inocente corazón pecó, pues lo entrego al cazador que únicamente quiere destrucción._

 _—Y-yo no soy un-_

 _—Eres un asqueroso humano aprovechado de la buena fe que esa inocente criatura tuvo contigo. Mira, muerto por tu propia locura, nadie lo ayudo y eso es debido a ti._

 _—Él no era como yo... ¿Por qué? —sollozo sintiendo la incomprensión que Yuuri de debía sentir a la hora de ver muertos sin ningún fin más allá del placer de arrancar una vida. — ¿¡Por qué!?_

 _—El Alfa de sed incontenible con nosotros acaba, por lo que su Omega en eterno sueño descansara. Permitan la muerte del Omega, para que así el mal de su alfa desaparezca. —bajo un pico más, quedando a la par del oído del peli plata. —Cualquiera lo hubiera salvado de los cazadores, pero tu inmundo olor alejo la piedad, quien ahora pagó por tus crímenes sigue valiendo el triple de lo que vale tu entera existencia. —lo soltó bruscamente, Viktor no hizo ni un solo intento por levantarse. —No puedo más que desear una mejor vida a este pequeño que confió su vida a una escoria, vive el tiempo que desees recordando que nadie más podrá amarte como él lo hizo._

 _No supo que hizo, tan solo que se fue. Abrazo a Yuuri, regresando a su antigua posición, creyó observar a la loba de blanco pelaje y ojos azules, viéndolo con rencor infinito. Lluvia caía y la nieve derretida permitía la vista a su tesoro escondido, la pequeña cría rubia muerta por la sepultura entre tanta nieve, inanición e hipotermia. Sus delirios pasaron a ser dichos en voz alta, todos deseos por volver con su Yuuri, afirmando que ya había aprendido la lección y por ello podían devolverlo. Acarició el rostro dañado, carente de globo ocular como el propio._

 _Que lo mataba con exactitud no es seguro. La depresión, la falta de comida o el frío que su cuerpo soporta por el clima tan poco cambiante. Cayo a un lado, sus mejillas algo hundidas por la delgadez que tomo su cuerpo. Con esfuerzo para moverse luego de cantidad de días inmóvil alcanza el cuerpo de Yuri, lo acuesta al lado izquierdo de su Omega, toma lugar en el derecho, tomando la mano helada._

 _—Por favor... si vuelves... no me abandones... —suplico con la boca seca, llorando las lágrimas que ya no tenía. —YA... lyu...blyu tebya..._

 _Pasadas unas horas el resto de los que en el bosque habitan y observaban la escena con discreción, presencian la muerte del último integrante de los protagonistas de aquella historia bien seguida. Los lobos aúllan y caván agujeros donde enterrar los cuerpos, un fénix prende fuego a estos dejando nada más que cenizas, las hadas y las ninfas se encargan de hacer crecer grandes árboles. Sin embargo, del peli plata no se hace más que un simple entierro, tomado como humano y no la criatura tan respetada como lo son los dragones._

 _Lo que nadie alcanzo a notar, es aquella gran piedra roja que yace pegada en el árbol correspondiente al Omega de noble corazón, en la espera de ser retirada y admirada como la joya de la agonía que conlleva la inocencia._

—Ya está dormido... —suspiro aliviado, en su forma de dragoncitos dando cobijo a su pequeño que seguramente tormentosos sueños tenía.

—Aun no lo escucha todo, tal vez deba esperar un poco más para contárselo. —suspiro con cierta decepción. —Supongo que debí esperar esto, es un niño... de nuevo.

—Y supongo que estas feliz de hacer esto. —dijo mirando en otra dirección, completamente ausente.

—Su muerte fue a causa de tus errores, reconócelos junto a tu culpa, así podre ser muy feliz.

—Ya lo hago, cada día desde que volví a nacer, sin encontrarlo por tantos años y al hacerlo que este igual de frágil a la última vez que lo vi. —dirigió su mirada al durmiente. —No puedo vivir sub él y si debo morir de nuevo para compensarlo lo haré, solo pido que no lo alejen de mí.

—Eres uno de ellos, permanecer a su lado es contraproducente. —aseguro Otabek quien aún no relajaba ni un musculo ante la presencia de los otros.

—Soy un Dragón, ya no soy -

—Que tu cuerpo diga eso no quiere decir que lo seas. Eres y serás siempre un vil cazador, que antepuso su ego a la seguridad de quien más lo podrá querer en lo que si alma exista. —las palabras crueles de Yuri servían para herir la ya convaleciente alma del peli plata.

Un largo silencio se hizo presente, el único posible sonido no era más que la calmada respiración del menor, quien se acurruco aún más en su padre, haciendo gestos de incomodidad o alguna pesadilla.

— Como acabo Yuuri en una aldea humana si tu sigues vivo. —preguntó curioso, Otabek lucia perfectamente capaz de lo que sea. El mayor miro por un momento a su cría y luego al peli plata.

—Hace 73 años mi pareja y yo nos encontrábamos de paso por este mundo, Yuuri nació como lo ven, con las mejillas tan gordas y de color rosa. Sus primeros diez años pasaron volando y un día un grupo de cazadores nos embosco... Mila se llevó a Yuuri con ella, pensé que estaría bien, ella era fuerte y la mayor parte de ese grupo estaba ocupado conteniendo a mí.

—Eso suele ser una trampa para que se separen, juntos son una mayor amenaza. —comento Viktor sin poder evitarlo. Lo más normal considerando lo metido que estuvo en el asunto en su otra vida.

—No lo sabía, me terminaron tirando por un acantilado. Mi ala se rompió y una estalagmita acabo clavada aquí—alzo su ala, mostrando la zona con escamas mucho más claras. —Tuve que trepar hasta arriba y al buscar...

— ¿Que? —la extraña pausa lo hizo ponerse nervioso.

—Ella estaba ahí... tirada... Cortaron sus alas, la despojaron de sus cuerpos y colmillos. La dejaron tirada para que sufriera y sus últimos minutos solo pude quedarme viéndola agonizar. —la culpa y el pesar en aquella declaración dejaba ver lo duro que esto es para él. —Se habían llevado a Yuuri, pensé que lo habían hecho para arrancar su piel o algo peor, pero... él nunca había logrado cambiar, su apariencia era humana. Lo busque como un loco por todos lados, no detectaba su aroma en ningún lugar... Me mantuve creyente a que él seguía vivo en algún lado esperando por mí. Al mucho, mucho tiempo puede sentir su olor, parecido al de Mila, la única razón por la que no me deje morir junto a ella...

—Mila... —murmuro, recordando por un momento a la loba de pelaje blanco.

—Yo también alcanzaba su olor, tan poco constante y desapareciendo por meses enteros. Localizarlo era difícil. —rasco su nuca.

—Lo que aun deseo comprender es... ¿Por qué dejarlo vivir? Lo agradezco inmensamente. La duda permanece en mi aun ahora... Como un motivo por el cual tiene un collar hecho con escamas fe Mila rodeando su cuello. —Viktor lo miro con cierto susto, eso explicaba porque podía bloquear tan bien el desarrollo y hormonas de Yuuri.

—Sea cual sea la razón, hay que quitarlo, apenas puedo olerlo con el puesto. —refunfuño Yuri, antes de acercar Otabek gruño.

—No te acerques, ya suficiente tengo de ustedes dos por un día, permanezcan a esta distancia de él. —advirtió. Yuri no tuvo más que volver a su lugar refunfuñando. —Has contado que paso a él, pero no que hacías ahí.

—Solo era una cría de 20 años, no podía hacer nada, aunque lo quisiera. Cuando los cazadores llegaron Yuuri intento huir, eran muchos y a falta de una mejor idea, pensando que lograría zafarse de alguna manera o Viktor llegaría pronto me enterró en la nieve. —conto mirando la nieve caer suavemente. —Por hacerlo lo agarraron, clavaron sus espadas en él mientras seguía gritando por ayuda y…

—Jamás llego. —termino al notar a Yuri un tanto dificultado para proseguir.

—Los lobos y centauros se encargaron de ellos y dejaron a Yuuri donde Viktor pudiera verlo. Ellos también pudieron pararlo, solo que al enterarse de que se trataba del Omega de él hicieron caso omiso. Lo vi llegar, llorar, gritar, suplicar que no fuera verdad… Debo admitir que fue un poco satisfactorio.

—Jeh, cuanta preocupación, eres tan sádico como lo soy yo.

—Cuando volví a nacer lo recordaba todo, mi alma exigía encontrarlo y cuidarlo como él no lo hizo ni lo haría. Soy un Alfa esta vez y puedo hacerlo perfectamente. —aseguró con suma confianza de sus palabras.

—Es mi destinado, no el tuyo. —gruño crispando un poco su cuerpo, consiguiendo la misma respuesta.

—El problema de los destinados, es que a veces cambian debido al sufrimiento. —informó Otabek, el cual ya hacia diálogos mentales con tal de calmar a esos dos inagotables alfas, comprendía hasta cierto punto esto, es lo natural por reclamar a un Omega…

Pero su hijo apenas tiene _80 años,_ 8 en años humanos, demasiado pronto para estar preocupándose por tener a un Alfa, mucho más que lo monte.

—El _destino_ no busca torturar, por lo que, no puedo asegurarte que el siga siendo tu destinado si tuvieron tan desgraciado final. Tampoco creo que hayas cambiado, el cuerpo no cambia tu alma humana. —Viktor apretó los dientes, harto de que dijeran siempre lo mismo.

La noche paso en calma, y el único motivo por el cual Yuri y Viktor estaban compartiendo el mismo aire y espacio es porque Yuuri estaba ahí, de no ser por eso estuvieran a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

* * *

Despertó con la luz filtrándose entre las ramas de los árboles. Suaves cantos llamaron su atención, bajando del cuerpo de Otabek se encamino a donde provenía el sonido, el bosque se hacía más frondoso y oscuro, sin embargo, hermosa iluminación fluorescente se hacía presente, pequeñas luciérnagas y hadas que danzaban a su alrededor, riendo y creando más destellos preciosos.

Llego a un claro, bien escondido y que resalta por su aire tranquilo y bello. De los arboles sugieren figuras en su mayoría femeninas, una de las cuales se acercó a poner una corona de flores en su cabeza, sonriéndole con cariño y alegría. Esta tenía un cabello rubio con marrón, bastante extraño.

—Gracias. —sonrió a esta, la cual beso la frente del pequeño y regreso por donde vino, en el inmenso lago que el claro poseía logro visualizar a un par de sirenas que lo saludaban, después de esto se fueron y el lugar quedo en silencio. — ¿Por qué fue eso…? —murmuro curioso, no como que lo molestara.

Pensó en volver, el problema venia en que tenía un poco de miedo a que los otros estuvieran despiertos. No quería hablar, tampoco saber más de lo ocurrido, de porque el alma de Viktor agonizaba sin parar ni un segundo o su temor a que lo abandonara. Fue tumbado al suelo de repente, giro en sí mismo, encontrando a un peludo perro café.

— ¿Makkachin? —el perro lamio su rostro, llenadlo de baba. El nombre fue dicho sin pensarlo, tan solo salió de sus labios como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

—Hace mucho que no veía al pulgoso, es nostálgico. —alzo la vista, Yuri lo observaba con cierta diversión. — ¿Despertaste hace mucho? NO deberías alejarte, algo podría pasarte.

—Escuché voces y vine a ver. —Yuri se acunclillo frente al pequeño. —Tú de verdad… ¿Eres Yurochka? —preguntó con anhelo de que así fuera, el rubio ladeo la cabeza.

—Si lo soy ¿ya me recuerdas?

—No… Solo sé que te conozco. —limito a decir para decepción del rubio. —Cuando te veo recuerdo a un niño muy pequeño de ojos bonitos, igual que tú.

—Así fue antes, ahora el único niño de ojos bonitos eres tú… Fuiste como una madre para mi antes, me salvaste de morir e intentaste protegerme…

 _Tristeza, nostalgia, añoranza._

—Te pareces a Viktor. Tienen un alma tan bonita, pero que sufre demasiado ¿Por qué?

—No me compares con ese intento de dragón. —pidió con ira bien disimulada. —Y si he sufrido al igual que todos en la vida, habrá valido la pena ahora que te encontré. —gorgoteo, Yuuri parpadeo repetidamente, levantándose del suelo.

—Con Yuri es igual, me siento incompleto. —expreso un poco de preocupación al respecto. Yuri se aproximó.

—Permíteme arreglar eso. —abrió su boca, con su piel volviéndose escamosa y los colmillos más filosos, con la intención de morderlo y marcarlo como _su_ Omega. De un golpe fue enviado a un lado.

—No te atrevas…—gruño Viktor en un estado similar. — ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada?

—Quién es capaz de hacerle daño es otro. —gruño saliendo del lago, había sido pateado con la suficiente fuerza como para impactar contra el agua.

—N-no peleen…—pidió viéndolos angustiado.

—Yuuri es mi Omega, mi destinado, apártate de él y sigue con tu molesta existencia en otro lado.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago? _Cazador._

Yuuri tiro de Makkachin para apartarlo de los dos que empezaron a pelear de nuevo, sin concluir su cambio gracias al cielo, porque de hacerlo destruirían el bello lugar. El calor del momento lo altero, acercándose peligrosamente y tomando la cola de cada uno, intentando transmitir tranquilidad, sueño o lo que viniera a su mente para evitar más pleito.

Fue tironeado por Viktor el cual lo sujeto con fuerza y abrió la boca con intención de morder la nuca del Omega, primero se deshizo del collar, rompiéndolo de un mordisco y escupiendo el resto. Yuri por otro lado se ubicó en la clavícula, habiendo vuelto esto una especie de pelea de _quién lo hace primero._

— ¡NO, ESPEREN! —gritó asustado, sin poder manera en lo más mínimo el torrente iracundo que desplegaban ambos adultos y por más imposible que parezca sintió los colmillos ajenos clavarse en su piel a la misma vez.

Su grito intercalado por el llanto hizo vibrar el bosque entero, las dríadas se dejaron ver angustiadas por lo que ocurría. Algunos árboles fueron derribados y el rugido de Otabek asusto de sobra a los dos Alfas, cuyo nivel de adrenalina bajo más de lo que cualquiera pudo esperarse.

—Que hicieron…—murmuro la dríada con preocupación.

—Lo mordieron a la misma vez…

— ¿eso es posible?

— ¿Quién se supone que es el alfa del Omega entonces?

Yuri y Viktor se miraron con preocupación, el peli plata dejo a Yuuri en el suelo, quién fue rápida y celosamente cubierto por Otabek. — ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó, buscando más argumentos para tirar a matar a los dos ahora temblorosos alfas. —Cómo te sientes… Yuuri háblame.

—Estoy… bien…—aseguro con suma confusión, pues a pesar del dolor que tenía en la zona del coxis, la cabeza y las obvias mordidas que aun sangran, la incomodidad y resquemor que su alma tenía desde anoche se esfumo.

—Yo lo mordí primero.

—No, fui yo. —iban a iniciar de nuevo el pleito.

—Se sabía de curiosos rumores de almas capaces de vincularse a más de una. —comento una sirena de tez morena y ojos violetas. —Las más puras buscan a las desdichadas para alivianar su dolor y traer la misma luz. Adorable. —sonrió coqueta la chica, moviendo su cola por fuera del agua.

—Eso es imposible. —se negó Yuri, cruzándose de brazos. —Yo lo mordí primero es mi—Otabek dio un suave apretón al brazo de Yuuri con su cola, este no hizo ningún ruido para dejar ver que lo lastimo muy levemente, sin embargo, ambos alfas giraron a mirarlo a la misma vez.

—Esto debe ser una broma…

 **…**

—De momento me vale exactamente lo mismo quién sea o no el Alfa de mi hijo, ninguno de los dos va a acercarse más. —advirtió con terrible mal humor, Yuuri iba montado en el lomo de su padre. —Iremos a hablar con alguien que posiblemente sepa al respecto de las _Almas Puras_ , no es un tema común y de conocimiento público.

— ¿A dónde se supone que iremos a saber eso? No pienso seguir si él debe ir. —Viktor rodo los ojos ante el infantil reclamo del rubio.

—Pero yo quiero que Viktor venga. —Yuuri hizo un adorable puchero. —Debo volver a la aldea.

—Eso no lo harás. —corearon los tres a la misma vez, aparentemente podían estar de acuerdo en algo por una ocasión.

—Debo ir con Jean y Phichit, se van a enojar conmigo si no me despido…—resultaba más que obvio su deseo por irse con los tres dragones, el hecho es que sus amistades humanas también son importantes, más aún cuando estas se preocuparon tanto por él. Toco su cabeza, estaba doliendo y algo duro salía de ella. —Por favor.

—Son humanos, no es relevante. —aseguro Yuri, restando cualquier tipo de importancia al asunto. — ¿A dónde iremos?

— _Za oblakami._

— ¿Y eso que es? —Otabek se detuvo, mirando de modo indescifrable al peli plata.

—Un mundo donde no hay posibilidad en que los humanos puedan entrar. Es un paraíso para todas las criaturas que puedas imaginarte. —Viktor lo miró con burla. — ¿A qué viene ese gesto?

—Ese sitio no existe, lo buscamos por más de un año y nada que lo hallamos, es solo una fantasía hecha para huir de la triste realidad. —burlo de manera despectiva, su muerte fue buscando ese lugar y por ello tenía la certeza de que no existía.

—Yo vengo de ahí, vine a este mundo para guiar a los incrédulos de tu clase. —gruño mordaz. —Tienes mente limitada, lo humano no sé quita bajo ningún concepto ¿eh?

—Todo lo que toca se destruye, no es buena idea llevarlo a ese lugar si estas siendo sincero. —comento Yuri. El pelinegro frunció el entrecejo, bajando del lomo hasta el cuello de Otabek, tocándolo y dándole un pequeño chispazo de dolor.

—No lo molesten, Viktor fue humano, pero no es malo. —regaño, sacando una sonrisa agradecida e ilusionada de parte del peli plata. —El no sería capaz de hacernos daño. —sonrió a este, Yuri negó con la cabeza, verdaderamente la inocencia del pequeño resultaba un problema de vez en cuando. —De verdad necesito ir a la aldea, quiero despedirme. —trajo de nuevo el tema.

—No iremos, punto fi-

— ¡Yuuri!~ —el nombrado volteó en aquella dirección, de entre la maleza salieron montando a caballo el par de niños, ocupantes de la mente del niño, quién salto al suelo, dispuesto a acercarse. El problema fue en cuando se fijaron de su entorno.

Sin explicación aparente Yuri cambio de forma, lanzándose a atacarlos. Uno cayo del caballo dolorosamente y el animal salió huyendo despavorido. Jean estaba entre fascinado y asustado en partes iguales por la bestia que tenía mucha pinta de querer destruirlo, Phichit por su parte estaba en brazos de alguien que no conocía.

— ¡ESPERA! —Otabek jalo a Yuri por la cola, impidiendo que mordiera al niño mayor. Yuuri se acercó al excitado de su amigo.

—Es… ¡ES GENIAL! —exclamo con emoción, el corazón se le saldría por la garganta y, aun así, valía la pena. —

—Casi te mata niño, hay cosas más geniales que morir, créeme. —bufo Viktor con mal humor.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunto Yuuri con preocupación.

—Vinimos a buscarte, llevas dos días desaparecido y mi papá está pensando en cómo cazarte si te ve. —explicó Jean compartiendo el sentimiento del contrario a juzgar por su expresión. —Piensa que huiste… Con estos dragones no te culpo, se ven geniales…

—Jean tiene capacidad para distraerse. —sonrió Phichit. —Seung ¿me puedes bajar? —el serio hombre se mantuvo callado, sin cumplir el pedido del pequeño.

—Yo no voy a volver…—inflo los mofletes con cierta pena.

— ¿Por qué? Estoy seguro de que podremos hacer algo para que no estés en esa- ¿Te están saliendo cuernos? —Ambos se pudieron tan pálidos como una hoja de papel, Yuuri toco su cabeza, realmente algo estaba saliendo de ella y no tenía sentido, al menos para él.

—Para este tiempo ya debería tener cuernos, cola y sus alas. Procrastinar su desarrollo trajo desorden, al menos ya se esta nivelando. —una vez finalizado su cambio Jean permaneció con la boca abierta, Phichit logro liberarse del agarre de Seung, quién se sentó en una rama cercana para observarlo.

—Es… un dragón y…

—Cambio de forma.

— ¡ES GENIAL! —quisquillaron ambos con radiante emoción.

—Entonces el libro decía la verdad. —festejo Phichit. — ¿Esa historia fue real?

— ¿Qué historia? —cambio de forma, acercándose y mirándolos con recelo.

—Una historia de un cazador que se hizo dragón gracias a un pequeño dragón, incluso se encontraron un bebe en un tronco. —resumió el moreno, Viktor y Yuri se miraron un momento, el peli plata noto similitudes en lo que Yuuri narro, pero no pensó que llegaría a tanta exactitud. —Yuuri ¿Te imaginas eso? Si tú eres un dragón podrías irte volando.

—Pero… pero si me voy…

—Serías libre y no tendrías que asistir a cacerías. Sabemos que nunca has estado del todo cómodo en la aldea, esta oportunidad es perfecta para ti. Podrías volver cuando yo sea líder y no existiría-

—Nosotros no crecemos como ustedes. —corto la imaginación del futuro líder. —Podemos vivir miles de años, para cuando él sea un adulto tu estarás de nuevo en el ciclo de reencarnación.

—Es que el mundo no puede seguir sin mi JJ Style. —mofo, lo peor del caso, es que ya se había tardado.

— ¿No te volveríamos a ver? —Phichit se notó desilusionado por la información.

—Puedo llevarte a donde viven los dragones si lo deseas, no existe un problema con ello. —aseguro Seung desde su lugar. Viktor rodo los ojos por la evidente fijación del Sílfide en el pequeño moreno.

—Ese mundo no existe. —insistió Viktor con molestia.

—Sea cual sea el punto, Yuuri no permanecerá en este mundo o cerca de los humanos, eso los incluye a ustedes. —lo cargo en brazos. —Ya están aquí, despídete.

—No podemos dejarlos, aquí, llevémoslos cerca de la aldea ¿Si? —toco intencionalmente la cara de Otabek, en busca de amansarlo un poco. Viktor camino hasta ellos.

—Yo los llevo. —suspiro con cansancio. —Los dejamos y nos vamos, así se sencillo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el rubio sin comprender el repentino ofrecimiento.

—Yuuri no dejará de pensar en lo mismo, además, será solo estar cerca de la aldea, ya podrán ir por si mismos después. —su piel se hacía escamosa, aparte de ir creciendo lentamente. —Alguno se atreve a clavarme algo y me asegurare de dejar irreconocible sus restos. —advirtió con suma seriedad.

En su forma de Dragón, Yuuri abrazo el hocico del alfa en gesto de agradecimiento por cumplir con su petición. Phichit y Jean también se subieron, por no decir que Seung tomo la misma libertad, sentado en la parte más lejana del lomo.

— ¿Quién es él? —pregunto Yuuri curioso.

—Nos lo topamos a mitad de camino y se pegó a Phichit cuando preguntamos si te había visto por aquí. —Jean miraba hacia abajo, es la primera y posiblemente la última vez que volaría sobre un dragón. —Le gusto el… Phichit Style.

—Oww… Eso es raro. —no entendía muy bien a pesar de la explicación sencilla del asunto.

—Aun si no vuelves… o no estamos después… No nos olvides ¿Sí? —pidió Phichit, Yuuri miro a otro lado, recostándose de Viktor y sintiendo lo tranquilo que este se encontraba.

Bajaron en una zona sumamente cercana de la aldea, la parte trasera de esta por seguridad dicho por Viktor. Los tres niños se bajaron mientras el Sílfide se escondía en la copa de un árbol.

—Bueno… espero que te vaya bien y…

— ¿Estas llorando?

—El rey JJ nunca llora, no digas tonterías. —se dio la vuelta, con la cabeza exageradamente alzada mientras caminaba.

—te deseo suerte, cuídate Yuuri…—los ojos cristalinos y rojizos del moreno no pasaron por alto, abrazando al más pequeño en modo de despedida.

—Adiós…—murmuro moqueando. Phichit sonrió una última vez para seguir a su otro amigo. — ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos por aquí?

—Son una aldea de cazado- ¡NO! —lo cubrió a tiempo, en sus alas se clavaron múltiples de flechas, por no decir que a su cabeza impacto una enorme roca. — ¿E-estas bien?

— ¡SANGRAS! —exclamo alterado, Viktor abrió su hocico, metiendo a Yuuri dentro de este y sintiéndolo en su lengua, removiéndose por al incomoda sensación.

— ¡No permitan que se escape! —ordenó el líder, las flechas continuaron clavándose contra la piel escamosa del dragón plateado, quién intentaba alzar vuelo y evitar rugir para al menos ahuyentarlos.

—Viktor déjame salir. —termino bajo la enorme lengua por arte de magia, aunque lo agradecía pues por la posición acabaría siendo tragado por accidente.

Viktor siendo atormentado y contagiado por el pánico de Yuuri no pudo evitar caer al suelo cuando múltiples cadenas tiraban de él. En un vano intento por hacer fuerza abrió su hocico, lo cual fue casi aprovechado por uno de los tantos cazadores, quién metió la mano para sacar a Yuuri de ahí, siendo evidente lo que ocurrió.

Yuuri comenzó a gritar asustadísimo por el brazo sangrante que acabo tirando por la garganta de Viktor en un acto de terror. El dragón ahora en asfixia no tuvo más que empezar a toser, acto en el cual su pequeño acompañante acabo fuera y a la vista. El padre de Jean levanto a Yuuri de un tirón.

—Así que te escapaste para revolcarte con otro de tu especie. —abrió los ojos sorprendido por el reclamo. —Sédenlo y no lo maten, puede sernos útil a largo plazo vivo. —Viktor rugió con fuerza, su aliento helado golpeo contra varios y estuvo a punto de asesinar al líder, de no ser porque un cuchillo fue puesto en la garganta de Yuuri. —Hazlo y él también se muere.

—Vik-Viktor…

Respiraba a gran velocidad sin la capacidad de pensar en alguna especie de plan en el que pudiera salir pronto de ahí con Yuuri. Bajo la cabeza, dejándose maniatar por los bruscos cazadores. Observo con ira como el hombre se llevaba a Yuuri jalándolo.

—Pensabas irte con él ¿Cierto? Los de tu clase son todos iguales, solo no imagine que siendo tan pequeño estuvieras con el culo en alto esperando tener crías con el primero que te cruzaras. —lo tiro dentro de la cabaña, habiendo ido por lados completamente opuestos Jean vio con suma impresión a Yuuri.

—Pa-Papá que estás haciendo…—preguntó con cautela, fingiendo un poco indiferencia con respecto al menor, cuyos cuernos de forma paulatina se hacía visibles en su cabeza.

—Ya estas lo suficientemente grande para saber con qué motivo tenemos a este niño viviendo con nosotros. —Yuuri se escondió tras Jean, asustado de lo que sea que pensara hacer el mayor.

—Po-Porque su madre ya no está, digo… eso me contaste cuando- ¡AYY! —quisquillo siendo tironeado por la oreja mientras Yuuri es llevado por uno de sus aun sensibles cuernos. En determinada habitación en la que solo su padre puede entrar fue soltado.

—Este ni- Dragón simulando ser humano ha estado en esta aldea desde antes de que yo naciera, mi padre lo encontró entre los brazos de una mujer que luego cambio de forma a una dragona. Fue forzada a hablar a cambio de la vida de su hijo. —comenzó a explicar, creando mayor temor en el pequeño, Jean se mostraba incómodo. —Lo que tienes a tu lado es un Omega, la casta de esas bestias capaz de tener cris más allá de su género.

—Pues… bien… ¿no?

—Perfectamente bien, su solo olor atrae a todos los machos o alfas que estén lo suficientemente pendientes y con eso los atraía. Ahora, el caso es que mi padre pensó en otro método mucho más sencillo para obtener una buena cantidad de dragones poco usuales de la zona, igual que él. —saco un pequeño diario. —Omega, capaz de embarazarse, lo único que debíamos hacer era embarazarlo.

—Lo de llevar un bebe en la panza ¿no? Se supone que eso se hace con tu par-

—Mi padre pensó en hacerlo, pero no crecía por más tiempo que pasara encerrado en esa habitación, esa tarea fue relevada a mí y seguía sin crecer lo suficiente o cualquier tipo de rasgo que dejase ver su especie. Ahora y dado que eres tan amigo suyo te relevo la tarea a ti.

—Eh… Wow… mucha, información. —carraspeo caminando hacia atrás, en dirección a la puerta.

—Yo no quiero tener bebes de Jean. —comento Yuuri en tono bajo, incómodo y deseando que Viktor llegara a ayudarlo, Yuri u Otabek también eran buenas opciones.

—Sería interesante participar en eso, regocijante y todo eso, solo que, tu sabes, el JJ Style no va con reptiles pequeños y… que son amigos. —intentaba abrir la puerta de manera disimulada y así salir corriendo como mínimo.

—Te lo diré de una manera en la que no tendrán más opción que aceptarlo Jean. —tomo a Yuuri del cabello, alzando su cara y lamiendo l mejilla del pequeño que gimoteo aterrorizado. —Te lo dejo a ti por piedad a este pequeñajo desdichado, podría hacerme cargo perfectamente y sabes muy bien como soy en ese asunto-.

— ¡NO! —chillo espantado, no necesitaba revivir la escena que fue forzado a ver de su padre y su madre, enserio que no hacía falta, más que incomodidad por el asunto lo asustaba la brusquedad que tenía su padre en eso.

 _Algo común en un cazador._

—Perfecto. —lanzo a Yuuri contra Jean. —Espero disfrutes de tu nuevo juguete, deberías irlo acostumbrando.

—Y-yo no sé cómo hacer eso. —dio un poco de vergüenza admitirlo, tampoco estaba tan grande, tenía 11 casi 12, tampoco sabía del todo si podía soltar aquel liquido blanco.

—Él lo sabe ¿A qué crees que vienen sus cuernos? —mofo. —Ve a tu habitación, dentro de un rato subiré un collar nuevo y cadenas para que puedas controlarlo.

Una vez en la habitación ambos se quedaron mirándose, en busca de alguna especie de plan en la que ambos se salvaran, siendo lo estricto que es el padre de Jean, al enterarse que lo ayudo a escapar seguramente lo mataría a golpes o algo peor.

—Puedo decir que me dejaste inconsciente y saliste por la ventana. —sugería el mayor de los dos y Yuuri miro nervioso dicha ventana.

—Debo ir por Viktor… van a hacerle algo malo, yo lo sé. —sollozo con dolor. —No puedo abandonarlo.

 _Si vuelves… no me abandones…_

* * *

—Los cuentos ridículos tienen su parte de verdad, quién diría que el supuesto cazador vuelto dragón en realidad existiera.

Se removió con agresividad, intentando soltar las enormes y gruesas cadenas con repugnante olor a sangre de dragón, vio de reojo la cantidad exuberante de pieles, cuernos, colmillos, entre otros detalles repartidos en ese lugar, debía ser el matadero sin duda alguna.

—ya que estamos aquí, de cazador a cazador, me gustaría que me contaras como obtuviste esta ventajosa condición. —rodo los ojos, ahora la vergüenza de haber sido así se hizo más potente.

—No tengo motivo alguno por el cual decírtelo. —gruño, esperaría a que una cantidad menor de personas se encontraran ahí y así cambiar de forma, escabulléndose y luego salvando a Yuuri de donde sea que el infeliz frente suyo lo haya encerrado.

—Oh por favor, tu y yo somos cazadores, debes comprender que-

—Comprendo que fui un pedazo de mierda como cazador y no merecía esta _condición_. Si de algo puedo vanagloriarme es de no compartir lo que es mio, como lo es el secreto para conseguir la transformación.

—Veremos cuanto tiempo seguirás con esa terquedad. —bufó de mal humor.

* * *

— ¿Cuanto tiempo más piensas que voy a seguir esperando? Puedor ir a destruir toda esa aldea si me da la gana. —gruño alterado, con su alma vibrando en respuesta a los llamados que su destinada hacia pidiendo ayuda.

—No ven bien en la oscuridad, espera un poco más que el sol se oculte. —se amntenia sentado y con los ojos cerrados, el rubio de una patada tumbo un árbol contundente. —Llamaras la atención, te sugiero permanecer calmado.

—Tengo emociones, a diferencia tuya.

—No te equivoques, mi nivel de adrenalina en este momento es inmenso, pagaran por lo que hicieron a Mila y a mi cría. Mientras más sea el escenario de mi agrado, más dulce será la venza. —su sonrisa daba escalofríos. Yuri se sentó, farfullando por lo bajo.

— ¿Tu que miras? —preguntó notando al Sílfide observándolo. Este señalo una de las casas en especial, el sol se ocultó prontamente, dejando todo en penumbra y las antorchas de la aldea eran encendidas. — ¿Esta ahí? —Seung asintió. —Perfecto~

—Si encuentras a Yuuri regresa al claro, yo debo terminar con quienes acabaron conmigo. —indico el pelinegro.

Manteniendo su forma humana se encaminó a aquella casa, rompiendo la entrada del pequeño cuarto en el que el aroma de Yuuri rebosaba, por desgracia ahí no estaba. Su humor de perros no hizo más que empeorar, cambiando de formas y volviendo añicos el lugar, montándose en la estructura y destrozando el techo.

— ¡Yuri! —el pequeño salto con alivio de que fuera este.

—Mi cuarto… ya no tiene techo…—lloriqueo Jean.

—Súbete, nos vamos. —bajo la cabeza, Yuuri trepo por los cuernos hasta quedar en la cabeza de Yuri.

—Debemos ir por Viktor, lo tienen en el matadero. —aviso y Yuri rio de modo despectivo.

—No estaría mal dejarlo para ver si se siente en casa. —el ligero chispazo de dolor lo hizo notar lo agitada que se encuentra el alma de Yuuri, seguramente en preocupación por Viktor.

—Debo ir por él, me pidió no abandonarlo, por favor Yuri…

—No merece el maldito esfuerzo y preocupación Yuuri, nos iremos de aquí sin—una poderosa explosión ilumino el lugar, el rugido de Otabek resalto por sobre los gritos de quienes habitan la aldea. —Hay que admitir, que eso es genial…

— ¡Hay que ir por Viktor! ¡YURI! —insistió en tono desesperado.

—Como… quieras…—rindió ante la súplica del Omega.

Ignorando de manera rotunda a Jean que los siguió a pie. Aterrizo a done podía sentir el olor de Viktor, el lugar se encontraba en llamas por algún motivo desconocido. Yuuri salto una vez aterrizaron, el dragón de hielo se hizo paso en la estancia, rugiendo una vez dentro a los pocos que aun seguían ahí intentando contener al iracundo dragón plateado.

De un mordisco corto una de las cadenas, Viktor se libre sin mayor dificultad habiendo liberado una de sus patas, aplasto a un par de ellos y al percatarse del reducido número que aún se encontraba ahí cambio de forma, tomando el arco y flecha, disparando certero al corazón de ambos pobres diablos.

—Viktor. —sonrió abrazándolo.

—Ya podemos irnos. —apresuro el otro. Viktor asintió, tomando a Yuuri en brazos con el arco en la mano junto a un par de flechas. Al estar fuerza Yuri alzo vuelo, tomando a ambos con su hocico.

A una altura considerable Yuri rugió de dolor, girándose y cayendo al suelo boca arriba, evitando dañar al par que llevaba en su hocico, en su estómago se encuentra clavada una enorme lanza hecha de un tronco casi completo.

—No te vas a escapar con eso que llevas en manos. —Yuuri se aferró a Viktor, asustado por la vista que tenía del padre de Jean. —Es mi-

—Es mi cría. —bramo Otabek, mordiendo de la cintura para arriba al hombre y dejando lo restante en el suelo sangrando, mastico con sorna el cuerpo y luego lo escupió, dejando una masa sanguinolenta en el suelo.

— ¡ALLÍ ESTÁN!

—¡HAN ASESINADO AL LÍDER!

— ¡ACABEN CON ELLOS!

— ¡ESPEREN! —Jean impidió que se acercaran a los cuatro dragones, quienes observaron curiosos su acción. —Ellos… ellos no son malos.

— ¡Asesinaron a tu papa! —exclamo una de las tantas personas armadas.

—Ya lo se pero…—el niño rompió a llorar, sin saber cómo expresar del todo bien que hacia. —Nosotros asesinamos a su pareja y madre… mírenlos, pueden ser tan humanos como lo somos nosotros.

—Son dragones Jean.

—Somos dragones, pensamos más de lo que ustedes pueden creer. —dijo Viktor, haciendo a un lado a Jean a modo de relevo. —Su líder rapto a nuestra cría y por ello merece castigo, es el orden natural, una acción trae una reacción, que entre más dolorosa sea peor será el castigo. Nuestra idea no es acabar con ustedes, es solo largarnos de aquí con nuestros seres queridos intactos… Enserio…

Yuuri ladeo al cabeza, algo en esas palabras lo hicieron sentir orgulloso y añorante, gustaría saber exactamente qué fue lo que causo esta reacción en él. Habiendo apaciguado a la multitud Viktor se dio la vuelta, decidido a cambiar de forma para llevar al rubio herido a un lugar más seguro.

El sonido metálico de rebote lo hizo voltear, una columna de aparente cristal o diamante se había alzado, volvió su mirada a Yuuri, el cual tapaba su boca algo avergonzado por haber causado eso.

Sin otra despedida, una verdadera, Jean los vio irse, perdiéndose en el oscuro firmamento, apretó los labios, aun con los ojos acuosos. Como desearía que hubiera sido de otro modo…

—A ver ¿Quién lanzo la flecha? —frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos, se apartaron y dejaron a la vista a Leo, el cual chasqueo la lengua, aparentemente, hizo mal en seguir las reglas de su líder, menuda tontería.

 **…**

—Estará bien en unos días, si lo llevamos avanzaremos un poco. —aseguro Otabek, Yuri bufo con molestia.

—Oh…—tomo la mano del rubio, transmitiendo calma y así haciendo que la sensación de dolor se fuera.

—Qué lindo de tu parte… cerdo. —mofo notando las mejillas gordas, Viktor acariciaba al cabeza de Makkachin, el cual aún hasta la fecha desconoce su especie, podían preguntárselo hasta el hartazgo, pero para él en sus memorias, nació de una perrita común y corriente, su longevidad es sencillamente ridícula.

—Tus cuernos salieron rápido, es bastante curioso, quizás pronto tengas tus alas. —comento Otabek ando un toquecito al purpureo elemento en la cabeza del niño.

—Sigo pensando que es ridículo.

—Ya te dejaste en ridículo como cazador, no seas tan quejón. —refunfuño, dando una indirecta notable al asunto. Viktor no dijo nada al respecto, aunque Yuuri los miro con el ceño adorablemente fruncido. —Que tengas un lazo con él no quiere decir que yo lo- ¿Qué pasa con tu ojo?

— ¿Eh? —llevo por inercia una mano a su ojo derecho.

—Ustedes tres…—Otabek los miro con extrañeza. El trio se miró entre si.

El ojo de Yuuri ahora está blanco, un aparente platino sin motivo alguno al igual que el ojo de Yuri, Viktor en cambio sufría de lo mismo en el izquierdo. El peli plata sonrió torcido, pasando sus dedos con garras sobre su propia piel.

—Un recuerdo de las lágrimas de sangre derramadas ¿No crees? Yuuri…

 **EXTRA**

—JJ~ Mira quién da sus primeros pasos. —miro en la dirección indicada, notando al pequeño bebe caminando torpemente en su dirección, fallando a mitad de trayecto y rompiendo a llorar por la caída.

— ¡Todo un campeón! —celebro cargándolo para evitar su llanto. — ¿Quién es un pequeño ganador? Llegaste hasta donde estaba tu solito, muy, muy bien. —beso la gorda mejilla de su pequeño. Isabella se acercó sonriendo por la ternura que transmitía la escena. — ¿Te pasa algo?

—Para nada, solo adoro ver a mis reyes juntos. —beso sonoramente al hombre. —Iré a limpiarlo, no te pierdas por ahí. —rio tomando a su pequeño y entrando a la casa. Jean suspiro rascándose el entrecejo.

Los días tranquilos y prósperos ya se habían hecho tan desgraciadamente rutinarios que lo molestaban, adoraba a su familia y es lo único que lo hace feliz de su monotonía. Un rugid lo hizo tomar su espada por reflejo, no pensaba permitir un ataque.

—Wow… baja eso, harás daño. —la voz del dragón de oscuras escamas resulta terriblemente familiar, sus cuernos lo recordaban a…

— ¿Yuuri?

El dragón fue cambiando de forma, concluyendo en el muchacho de negros cabellos y de heterocromático mirar. Dejo caer la espada de la impresión, empezando a reír como un enfermo mental.

— ¡ERES TU! —se acercó con emoción, siendo considerablemente más alto. —Has crecido bastante. —el esfuerzo por no dejarse llevar por la nostalgia estaba siendo de momento exitoso.

—Prometí que vendría a visitarte ¿verdad? —lo abrazo, tocando su nuca apropósito en busca de una reacción fuera de disimulos.

—Hacer esto es trampa…—comento con una ligera sonrisa con las lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

—Debo cerciorarme de que mi amigo siga siendo el mismo. —se separaron. —Creciste mucho ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veinticinco —dijo con orgullo. — ¿Y tú? Te ves adulto, pensé que solo-

—Tengo ya 189. —toda la emoción del otro mermo, _que lindo_ , su amigo menor le lleva más de un siglo. —Serían unos… 18 años para ti.

—Ah, claro.

— ¿Dónde está Phichit? Quiero saludarlo a él también, no podre estar demasiado tiempo aquí.

—Lo que pasa con ese hombre es muy curioso…

La explicación de cómo había sido -literalmente- secuestrado por el inexpresivo sílfide tomo por absoluta sorpresa a Yuuri, más aún que no se tuviera una idea exacta de donde se encuentra el moreno a día de hoy, lo único es que podían asegurar que seguía vivo, al menos eso decía Seung.

— ¿Eres feliz? —preguntó de repente.

—Más que nunca, tengo muy buena compañía. —aseguro sonriente. —Vendré mañana por la mañana a pasar el rato, me entere de que tienes crías…

—Y después de eso te iras a tu fantástico mundo…

—Estaré aquí de nuevo y para el día de tu muerte estaré presente, no dudes de ello. —aseguro, Jean rio con diversión al respecto. —En otra vida, nuestra amistad no ser atan interrumpida.

—Seguro que sí. —Yuuri regreso al bosque, dejando caer intencionalmente una bolsa de cuero, al cual fue tomada por Jean, quien al abrirla noto el cristalino contenido que visto de cerca aseguraba ser diamante.

— ¿Qué tal te fue? —se dejó abrazar por la espalda, alzando la cabeza y besando la barbilla de su acompañante.

—Bien, está feliz de verme.

—Menos mal, todo el problema para venir acá hubiera sido un desperdicio si ese imbécil no lo apreciaba. —bufo con molestia el rubio.

—Ehh, tantos tiempos abrazados me da un poco de envidia, Yuuri. —jugueteo el peli plata para llamar la atención.

—duerme abrazándote a ti, quién está falto de afecto aquí soy yo.

—Bien, estamos aquí solos, meternos en cierta cueva no vendría mal. —sugería sonriente, una sonrisa tonta y que distaba de la que, en otra vida, dio.

—No quiero hacer eso aquí. —afirmo avergonzado, con sus mejillas coloreadas en rojo.

—Unir nuestras almas es placentero, no puedes negarlo…

—…Así que no te niegues, después de todos, debes purificar nuestras almas ¿no? —concluyo el peli plata, besando a su Omega con amor entremezclado con lujuria, una vez el contacto roto inicio uno nuevo con el rubio, quién lo cargo a modo de doncella.

Las peleas que tenían no eran nada, porque al final del día el nexo que los hacia unirse como una sola alma es mucho más fuerte, como almas puras que son por amar sin parangón, a pesar del rechazo de los demás dragones.

Los aísla y con ello están bien, así son felices, en su propio y armonioso mundo propio en el que los pecados pasados no han dejado más que una simple huella en sus miradas, más hermosas que nunca.

 _Las lágrimas de sangre valieron la pena._


End file.
